After The Storm
by narglelover
Summary: After the final battle, Hermione and Ron come to terms with a secret that breaks them apart. 3 years later, they meet again with chance of reconciling. But first they must to come to terms with the mistakes they made 3 years prior. Rated M for language.
1. Prologue

_And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears._

_And love will not break your heart, but dismiss your fears.  
>Get over your hill and see what you find there,<br>With grace in your heart and flowers in your hair_

-After the Storm, Mumford and Sons_  
><em>

_February 1999_

It had been just over eight months since the day that Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort and saved the Wizarding World. It had seemed that after both celebration and mourning, the world of magic had returned to a pleasant and happy state. But in a small quaint home called the Burrow, just near Ottery St. Catchpole, one particular wizard was less than happy.

Ronald Weasley stood at the base of the stairs in his childhood home. He watched as the last of the green flames from the fireplace disappeared. With the flames went the only girl he had ever loved. _Just a month ago we were happy_ he thought. But now, Hermione Granger had left with no guarantee she was coming back. Ron slowly went over the last few months in his head. He thought of the month right after the war, how it had been filled with grief from the death of his brother, but also how Hermione had been always at his side. He remembered the golden months after that, too. Those months spent at the burrow hiding from the real world that knew them as heroes. Ron went over the thoughts swirling in his head, and smiled as his mind settled on Hermione's Birthday that September. That night was one spent together in a sea of promises and close embraces. It was the first night of many like that. Thinking of that, Ron felt hot tears prick his eyes. He remembered waking up with his head buried in the smell of her hair. He could hear her whispering _I've always loved you_ just as the sun rose. Thinking of that memory made him feel empty, he couldn't bare the fact that she was gone. Ron snapped back to reality as he felt a tear slide down his cheek.

Almost a month and a half after that day in Ron's memory, Ron had received an owl from Hermione.

_I fainted in the interview. They said I looked sick, they knew it wasn't because of nerves. They promised me I could reschedule if I went to St. Mungo's immediately. I came back to the burrow to write you this; I don't want to go without you. _

_-H_

_Ps. Don't tell your family. Just… come as soon as you can. _

Ron was at Hogwarts when he received the letter. He had been helping rebuild portions of the castle since the war. He knew Hermione had her interview at the Ministry for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures today, and knew she threw up in the morning and wasn't feeling well. He quickly scrawled a note to Professor Flitwick and Floo-ed to the Burrow. He went up to his room to find Hermione hugging her knees and looking out the window, facing away from him. "How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, making sure not to scare her. She gasped as if she hadn't heard him come in. He noticed her eyes were puffy and red. "Look 'mione, I know that you're sad you missed your interview, but it's not like they're gonna not give you the job. You're the best student to go through Hogwarts this decade! Not to mention you just helped defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time."

"Oh my god" Hermione stated, exasperated. "You really have no clue?"She looked at him, almost hurt.

"Hermione, I think you just have a bug. Now if we could just get to Mungo's I'm sure they could—"she cut him off.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered. She looked similar to a lost child. Ron, however, looked like a dementor had attacked him.

A string of syllables came out of Ron's mouth, but they didn't form any clear words until he muttered "but… how?"

Hermione got up off the bed and started pacing around him. "Are you really that thick, Ron? You know perfectly well how it happened! I'd stop worrying about how you actually _impregnated_ me and start worrying what the hell are we are going to do?" Ron was progressively becoming more and more pale as she went on, "Babies take time! We don't have time, Ron! We have our lives ahead of us! How could we have screwed it up this bad, Ron? What will your parents say? What will _my_ parents say? I can just see the Daily Prophet's headline now '_Smartest Witch of Her Age Isn't Smart Enough to Use Contraceptive Charm'_. Oh, I'll bet Rita Skeeter will have a field day with that one!" She was now crying, but didn't seem to realize it. She felt the room spinning as she paced back and forth. Suddenly she felt strong arms catch her as she sank down to the floor. They sat there crying on the floor of Ron's childhood room, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

Ron noticed the sun had started to come up. He must have been sitting on the stairs for at least an hour. He had thought Hermione left around 3am. He left to go up to his room, but he eyed the doorknob next to his. He opened it slowly, and to no surprise, found it empty. Ron knew Hermione had taken everything even though he hoped to believe differently. He lay down on her bed (which she only slept in occasionally) and sighed. Her pillows still smelled faintly like her perfume. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

Ron and Hermione agreed to not tell Molly and Arthur about the baby until after the holidays. They had both left to travel Europe and stay in Romania with Ron's brother, Charlie, in September just after Ginny had left for her seventh year at Hogwarts. They had promised to return for Thanksgiving, and the last thing Ron or Hermione wanted was to have the whole Weasley family fighting at Christmas, so they decided to tell them just after New Years.

Hermione made the decision to tell her parents sooner. She figured even if her child wasn't raised in the muggle world, her mother could support her through the pregnancy. Ron had agreed that Hermione should tell them alone since he had scarcely met them three times. He also agreed to formally introduce himself and get to know them after the initial shock. However, Ron never got that chance. Hermione's parents did not react according to plan. They told her she was going to throw her life away and she should have an abortion. Although Hermione had considered it, she had come to the conclusion that since her baby would have a good life (it would have two parents, a home, and money) there was no reason not to have it, except for her own life and goals which would be put on hold. Hermione's parents then informed her that she was disowned from them, leaving her heartbroken and scared for the Weasley's reactions.

Thanksgiving went by without any notice of what Hermione was hiding, and Christmas was similar (though Hermione had started wearing her robes a bit baggier). The couple stayed very private with their relationship, never conversing much with the others. Christmas eve, Ron gave Hermione her Christmas present, a Chudley Cannons onesie for the baby. Hermione in turn gave Ron a wizarding parenting book and a baby sweater she knitted in Gryffindor scarlet, with a golden W for Weasley in the center. They made sure to hide the presents deep in the bottom of their trunks.

After new years they knew they couldn't put it off much longer. Hermione was showing in any tight shirt now, and she couldn't hide much longer. (She had noticed a couple glances from Ginny over the holiday but Hermione had carefully avoided any chance of them being alone to discuss the matter). However, it was just a couple of days after the New Year when she woke up to her bed sheets spotted with blood. Without another though, Ron grabbed the portkey for St. Mungo's, both of them scared for what this may mean for their child.

Hermione and Ron decided to never tell the Weasley's about the baby. Ron sent his parents an owl the night they stayed in the hospital after the miscarriage, saying they spent the night at her parents. But after they lost the baby, neither of them were the same. They never talked, and the only time they were close was when Ron would hold Hermione when she cried herself to sleep. They were increasingly bitter and further retreated into their futures- which they would have both gladly given up to have a child.

Ron awoke in Hermione's old bed the next morning. He felt broken. He could not concentrate on anything but the events of the night before. He looked out at the sun, which was glowing the way it always did in the cold morning. It was snowing, but not hard. He didn't mutter a thing as he bundled up and headed to the quidditch pitch.

The previous night, Hermione had found a letter from the Chudley Cannons Team Sponsor, inviting him to training camp that spring. Ron was initially shocked at her reaction.

"Ron, why didn't you tell me?" she said, forcing a smile.

"You know... I just hadn't decided if I wanted to do it yet. I'd be gone for training for a couple weeks." He said, watching her cautiously.

"It's good, perfect! I was thinking of, uh, going away for a bit too. I don't know I think we need a bit of time apart." She said nervously, never making eye contact with him.

"What are you on about 'mione?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Two years. They offered me two years." She still wouldn't make eye contact with him. She stared down at her feet.

"Two years? Doing what?"

"Travelling. Magical Creatures vary upon their regions and cultures, as do the way they are treated." She still stared at the ground.

"_Two…years?_ That's a long time, 'mione." Ron sighed.

"We need time apart. We obviously both need time to prepare us for our careers, I just can't do this anymore, Ron" She said starting to move about the room.

"Can't do _what_ anymore? What can't you bloody do? You can't possibly be serious about this?"

She started muttering "It all happened so fast, the war, then us, my parents, the baby… _who am I anymore, Ron?_" and to that he didn't have an answer. "I just need time. Please, Ron" She finally looked him in the eye.

He was becoming more and more hurt. "I loved you! I still love you, please, don't…"

"We need to move on! Don't you understand? We both have to have careers, have lives…"

"Where is this coming from, 'mione? You just want to leave? Well, fine! Leave!"

"Ron… it's not like that, please, just give me time" She had tears in her eyes, but he knew she wasn't going to stay.

"Go on, then! You don't want to be here any more, what's stopping you? Cause I'm certainly not."

"Ron…." He could tell he hurt her, he didn't know what he would do if she left but he didn't know a way to make her possibly stay. He left the room when he saw her start to pack up. He went outside in the cold winter air letting the chill bite his skin. Minutes later he heard her voice through the door. "I leave next week, it's two years travelling in the Middle East and Asia, maybe even Africa depending on how long I want to continue… I'll write to you, okay?" Her voice sounded forced, almost choking near the end. Ron swallowed hard and followed her inside.

Ron stood by the stairs as she loaded everything into the fireplace. She looked back at him, but he didn't have anything to say to her. He could only form one word, _go_. And she went.

Ron took one last spin around the quidditch pitch. He didn't bother telling his family where Hermione had gone as he saw them at the breakfast table. He went up to his room, found the paper from the Cannons' sponsor, and then found the page underneath it that Hermione had missed the night before. He signed them both and sealed the envelope. He sent it off with Pig, hoping it would get there in time to get confirmation from them that day.

He didn't know exactly how he felt about signing the three-year contract with the Chudley Cannons, but he thought that perhaps, it might resemble _moving on_.


	2. Chapter 2: Lina Magic

_I only have memories of you._

_We were just kids, we met at a school._

_And you wrote your name onto my paper bill,_

_And it's been with me for well over ten years._

_Did I waste too much time?_

_Did you make up your mind?_

_I wonder what you are like today,_

_And if I'll ever get to feel your face._

_If I could go back I'd change a lot of things._

_And I'd make a butterfly flap its wings._

_I'd change our course, I'd change our time._

_And who knows what things would have been like this _

_And maybe one day you will hear this song._

_I just hope that it won't take too long._

_Did I waste too much time?_

_Did you make up your mind?_

_I just hope that it won't take too long._

-Lina Magic, 3D Friends

_Five Years Later, August 2004_

Hermione walked into the huge stadium. It was different from when she had gone to the Quidditch World Cup in her before her fourth year at Hogwarts, but then again she wasn't in Britain anymore. "Quick Miss Granger it is about to begin!" said her leader, Heddle Higglepup. He had led Hermione's past year in Africa fighting for creature rights, and was the head of Hermione's department at the ministry.

"Welcome to the 2004 Quidditch World Cup hosted in Uganda!" She heard the announcer say. She was a bit distracted considering she would return to Britain tonight. Mr. Higglepup had surprised her team with tickets to the World Cup tonight before leaving Africa. Their plan was to attend the game, go to a reception, and then take a portkey back to the Ministry of Magic.

She looked up to see the game had already started. The Brazil national team was beating Transylvania by fifty points. The game flew by quickly and Brazil ended up winning, much to Mr. Higglepup's dismay.

* * *

><p>Ron sat scribbling down descriptions of the game as Hamish MacFarlan, head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, cheered on Transylvania at the World Cup. He was looking down when he heard the crowd roar.<p>

"Brazil wins by two hundred! They caught the snitch! They caught it!" MacFarlan yelled.

_And in a glorious moment, the Brazil Seeker caught the snitch before Transylvania could even spot it!_ Ron scribbled. He then got up and said, "Where are we off to now?"

MacFarlan turned around and grinned "The reception a'course!"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around the large tent. It was covered in the Brazil team colors, there was loud music playing and she could hear many people laughing. Suddenly she heard someone yelling her name behind her. She whipped around to see it was Mr. Higglepup motioning her over to him. "Yes, Hamish, this is my star member of my team. She's been with me for five years and next year I'm pleased to say she'll be preparing to take my spot as head of department!" Higglepup said delightedly as she came toward them. "Ms. Granger, I'd like to introduce you to Hamish MacFarlan, head of Magical Games and Sports."<p>

"Hello" said Hermione politely.

"I have heard much about you from your boss, Ms. Granger. I am sure that you will do a delightful job as head of-" He was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder.

"Hamish, when does our portkey take off again?" said the man behind him. Hermione's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. Then she saw him: broad shouldered, muscled, red hair, and a beard that made him look older. MacFarlan turned around and saw Ron standing behind him.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, I've just been talking to Ms. Hermione Granger! You two were friends from Hogwarts, yes?" he said, not mentioning anything about their relationship further. Hermione went pale and Ron's eyes opened wide. "Well, our portkey leaves in an hour. We are taking the same one as Mr. Higglepup and Ms. Granger. Ah well, I'll let you two catch up." He said gazing off into the crowd. He then muttered something about the beaters from the Brazil team and made his way across the tent.

It was Ron who broke the silence first. "So, uh, long time no see I guess?"

"That would be correct." She said with an unsure smile.

He laughed. "I'm sorry… this is just, unexpected. Great, don't get me wrong, but unexpected."

She smiled more. Nothing, _nothing_ could have prepared her for this. She coolly tried to keep the conversation going. "Do you, uh, want to catch up a bit? If you have to work or have someone to get back to you can—"

"I'd love to catch up. But can we go somewhere a bit less, noisy?" She nodded and they walked a bit out on the desert of Uganda. "So," he started, "Africa, eh?"

"Yep. I've been here since right after Harry and Ginny's wedding." She said referring to the couples' wedding in June of 2003, which she had attended the year prior.

"And where'd you go before that, again?"

"Well I started out in the Middle East for a year and a half. Lots of odd creatures there, and goblins are _very_ controlling of society. Then I went to Asia for two years. Lots of house elf liberation to be done there, still."

"Of course, I seem to remember you mentioning that to me at the wedding." He said with a smile. Hermione had always been passionate about creature rights in the magic world, he was so happy to see her continue that and make it into a career.

"I'd doubt you'd remember anything from it." She said nonchalantly and continued. "So, what have you been up to, then? You don't seem to be playing for the Cannons anymore."

"Right you are. I ended at the end of my contract. I was having some problems and decided not to re-contract the extra three years. I took three months off and then Mr. MacFarlan asked me if I'd want to work part time in the department. I mostly just go to quidditch games and write summaries of them for the Daily Prophet. When I'm not travelling for that I help George with the joke shop."

"And how is your family? I hope they are well." She said. He could tell she was trying her hardest to be polite.

"They're great. Victoire just turned four, George seems more and more like himself, Harry and Ginny are the happiest… but I'm sure you already know that. Mum is always worried about me since I've had some rough patches and dad is still sort of a nutter about muggle things. They're good, I'd say." They stood on the sand path in silence for a moment.

"You've changed, Ron." She looked at him almost admirably.

"Listen, I know, at the wedding…" he started. " …I, uh, wasn't myself. I'm better now, and I'm happier and just trying to get my life back together." He said. She could tell he was trying to be honest with her.

"I was worried I'd never get the Ron I used to know back after the way you acted."

He sighed. "Well, me too. I really am sorry."

"So I have a flat in London now." She said quickly changing the subject. She didn't know if she truly wanted to forgive Ron just yet.

"Have you had it for a long time?"

"I honestly just bought it. Haven't even looked at it, since I've been here for the last year. I guess I'll move in at the end of the week." She noticed the sun was beginning to set over the African Desert.

"I still have a couple of your things at my house. Pictures, some stuff you brought from your old room, stuff like that if you want it." He said nervously. He didn't know if Hermione even wanted to be in communication with him after she got back.

"Only if you help me set it up. I've got to have someone help me organize my books!" She joked, she saw the stunned look on his face and then thought perhaps he wasn't comfortable with what she had suggested. "Uh- I mean, I don't even know if you're with anyone or something. You don't have to I was just-"

"Is Friday good? I work until three at the shop and I'm free." This time it was Hermione looking stunned. "Oh and d'you mind if I bring something over to cook? I've gotten pretty good!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his excitement.

"How does five sound?"

"Five o'clock it is! We should probably be getting back, I reckon."

They walked a bit of the way in silence. Hermione thought that even though she had to fix the things she had done to Ron in the past, she couldn't help but think how little had changed between them.

Ron was thinking as well. He didn't dare mention how much of his past year was spent thinking of her, how she would return to Europe and perhaps they would be able to be friends. He looked at her. Her head was turned away from him, looking at the sunset. She had let her bushy hair grow long to the middle of her back. It wasn't so much frizzy as it was wavy, braided with curls escaping at the end. She wore a tunic with an African looking print with jeans that ended just before her ankle. She looked, Ron thought, like a grown up. Something that he had achieved with his bulky quidditch build and mustache, but something only Hermione could really pull off.

They finally saw the tent in the distance glowing. Ron checked his watch; they had just five minutes or so before their portkey would bring them back to their homes.

"I'd better go meet up with my group before we leave." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Uh yeah, me too, I have to find MacFarlan. Can I owl you this week about Friday?"

"That would be great." Hermione said with a smile. She didn't have many close friends and family waiting for her, so it would be nice to have Ron to talk to.

"Oh and Hermione?" Ron turned around. She raised her eyebrows. "There isn't anyone else." And walked quickly into the tent. At first Hermione was confused until she realized he was referring to her earlier question.

She met up with her group and they joined a small group of people in an open area right next to the tent. With only a minute to spare they began to grab an old rusty steering wheel that looked like it had been buried for quite a number of years. She looked up to see Ron and Hamish MacFarlan hurrying up and grabbing the portkey also. She wanted so badly to say something to him, but didn't want to stir up attention between them. They had enough gossip with their prior relationship to know that keeping private was the best thing to do. She could tell Ron was trying to avoid the same thing as well. Mr. Higglepup looked at his clock and said "Well we should be leaving within seconds! Everyone on?"

As she felt them start to take off she glanced up for just long enough to meet Ron's eyes. She saw a smile start to spread across his face, but it was interrupted as the group began to spin into oblivion. She wasn't nauseous or dizzy. She couldn't even feel the intense spinning of the portkey as it transported her to Britain. She was there, in that very moment; and she was going home.

* * *

><p>AN: I would like to thank you all for the kind and helpful reviews! I private messaged the couple of you that had questions. This is my first fic so I'm still learning. I plan to write between 12 and 15 chapters, so this is only the beginning! Feedback is my biggest inspiration to write so I'd love to hear anything you have to say. Hope you enjoy chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3: World Spins Madly On

This chapter is dedicated to my own Sid. Without whom, I'd be completely lost. We always knew.

* * *

><p><em>Woke up and wished that I was dead <em>

_With an aching in my head _

_I lay motionless in bed_

_The night is here and the day is gone_

_And the world spins madly on_

_I thought of you and where you'd gone _

_And the world spins madly on. _

- World Spins Madly On, The Weepies

* * *

><p><em>One Year Prior, June<em>

"Ronald, you did say your tie was purple?" A blonde, stick thin girl whined as she stood over a sleeping Ronald Weasley.

"Honestly Herm—I mean Brooke, you had to wake me up for that?" He said rubbing his eyes sleepily. Brooke made a sound similar to a pouting puppy and crossed her arms. "How did you get in here, you just floo'd without asking? And I've told you the ties are blue, I can't change it now, I'm the best man!"

"Well if you don't want to coordinate, that's fine. We will just look like a pair of mismatched socks!" she huffed.

"Uh right, fine with me. I'd better be showering and getting to the burrow. I'll probably be busy before but I'll see you right after the wedding." He said finally getting out of bed not even bothering to look at her.

"Aren't you even going to tell me goodbye?" Brooke waited patiently at the door.

"Alright then, goodbye. See you at 3." He turned to go into the bathroom when he heard the fireplace go up in flames. He showered and then headed over to see the chaos at the Burrow. He found his mother and Fleur furiously cooking in the kitchen, his father and all his brothers setting up the tents and chairs outside for the ceremony and reception. The bride and groom to be weren't in sight, so he went to find one of them. He first went to Ginny's room. She had moved out when she started playing for the Holyhead Harpies, but he knew she had stayed there the days leading up to the wedding. He found her sitting at her desk putting pictures in an album.

"What's that?" he asked, not announcing himself.

"Present for Harry, pictures of us since my first year. We had one taken after I was rescued by him, then we don't have another until Dumbledore's army my fourth year. We have quidditch pictures and pictures when we first started dating in my fifth year, then I included the one of us right after he had won the war. You remember the one Neville took of us? There are a couple others. Actually there's one of all four of us the Christmas right before Hermione left." She said looking through the scrapbook. Ron had moved behind her to look at the pictures. Sure enough he knew that the picture of the four of them that Christmas was the last picture they had taken together. "So are you nervous?" Ginny turned around finally and looked him in the eye.

"Ginny, it's your wedding day. Aren't you the one who's supposed to have the nerves?"

"Don't try that on me Ron. You know she's coming. You haven't seen her in nearly three years." Ginny now had that all familiar determined look on her face. Even on the biggest day of her life she was still worrying about the brother she was closest to.

"I'm fine. I don't care if I see her. We didn't part on the best of terms, besides, I've moved on." Ron said, not quite looking her in the eye.

"Bullshit." Ginny said turning away.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what that means, Ron! Getting drunk all the time, having a new girl on your arm every week, closing yourself off from your family? You've changed. And no one likes it." Ron looked like he might start to defend himself, but she went on. "If you were over her, you wouldn't be a nervous wreck about seeing her again. She left and you've never stopped loving her. You're just making petty excuses."

"Stop! Stop talking about it! It doesn't matter now." Ron was infuriated and starting to leave.

"She was pregnant, wasn't she?" Ginny said, but this time less angry and softer.

"You don't… you don't know what you're talking about."

"Ron, please. I don't care that you've treated Mum or Dad or Bill or even _me_ like shit, I don't care that you go out with women who don't last more than a month, I don't care. You're still my brother. I just want to know why she left." She had sat down on her bed. Ron had only turned around halfway when he looked at her.

"She wasn't pregnant when she left. She left because she had the opportunity to." And slowly the door shut behind him.

Ron went to find Harry and make sure they got dressed. He looked at the clock. _Two in the afternoon_. One hour until the beginning of the wedding. He wondered when she would get here. He wondered what she would wear. He wondered if she would even acknowledge him. He wondered if she would look different, if she would be wearing different clothes. He went out to the tent to see if he could find harry. He heard voices behind it and slowly looked around the edge of the tent.

_He's not doing well. _He heard Harry's voice. _He's drinking, he's wasting his successful career, and he's not close with any of the family any more. _

_Do you think it's because of… me? Do you think I did that to him? _And he heard it. He knew her voice from anywhere. He couldn't bear to see her just yet. He walked slowly back to the burrow, all the time repeating _I don't love her_ in his head, hoping he could make himself believe it.

* * *

><p>Hermione heard the ever-familiar <strong>pop <strong>as she apparated to a hill right outside Ottery St. Catchpole. She walked a couple steps to the top of the hill and overlooked it, seeing the place she used to call home. She saw tents surrounding the Weasley home, and it brought her back to Bill and Fleur's wedding many years before. She checked her watch. _A quarter to two_. Harry had sent her an owl the previous day saying he would meet her and the edge of the burrow property at ten 'til two, so she was a few minutes early.

Hermione's mind wrestled. She tried to focus on the weather, the decorations, anything but the man she had left standing in the very house she was at just three years earlier. She had gotten the owl from Harry that he and Ginny were engaged the year before. She was still in Asia at the time, and agreed that she would attend the wedding since it was to happen just after the end of her two year trip. She remembered getting the second owl, this time not from Harry, but from Ginny. She had not heard directly from her since she had left. (Mostly just the occasional _Ginny sends her best_ from Harry at the ends of his letters.) In the letter, Ginny formally stated that if Hermione had not been away and out of touch, she would have been a bridesmaid. Hermione wasn't hurt at all. In fact, if she were a bridesmaid, she would have had to have left Asia early, and had to see Ron standing there as best man. The only thing about the letter that had hurt her was the coldness of the letter. In all the years she had been out of contact with the Weasley's, she had never thought about how she must be regarded in their minds since she had left abruptly. In her mind, it was almost as if her leaving could have been expected. But to someone who didn't know the secret her and Ron had shared, the leaving looked more than ugly on her part.

Suddenly her thoughts came to a halt when she looked up to see Harry standing in front of her. "Harry!" she gasped. He looked stunning in his dress robes.

"Hermione…" He said, engulfing her in a hug. "Merlin, I've missed you."

"It's been too long! But of course I couldn't miss your big day!" She was still in shock. A part of her that hadn't stopped aching since she had left years before was quietly healing. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her best friend.

"I'm so glad you could come. It wouldn't have felt right without you, even after all this time. Do you want to sit?" He said, motioning to the bench outside of the wedding tents that were still being decorated.

"Do you have time to talk? If you have to go and get ready I'm fine by myself I swear—" she was cut off.

"I wanted to ask you about Ron." He said turning to her quickly.

"Oh…" she turned silent.

"It's just that, I don't how to say this, he's changed. We're all worried about him."

"What do you mean?" she mumbled wringing her hands on the sides of her dress.

"He's not doing well. He's drinking, he's wasting his successful career, and he's not close with any of his family anymore" Harry said, somewhat pleadingly.

"And do you think it's because of… me? Do you think _I_ did that to him?"

"No, I'm not saying you did, but you broke his heart. He's not himself."

"You can't begin to understand what happened between us, but yet you're still blaming me…." She said bewilderingly. This was not the conversation she expected to occur between them.

"Hermione, no! I'm just… I'm just saying, don't get your hopes up. I've got to go, please, stay for the reception?" Harry looked as though he was being troubled to leave, but didn't want their friendship unresolved.

Hermione swallowed. "Of course, yeah, you go on. I understand." And with a smile he was walking towards the burrow once more.

Hermione sat and waited for the wedding to start. She thought that Harry was exaggerating when he said it was a small ceremony, but as the ceremony started she couldn't count more than sixty people in attendance. She kept her head down, trying to avoid anyone noticing her from Hogwarts. Finally she saw Harry stand at the end of the aisle, followed by Ron.

Hermione remembered Ron as muscular, but not what he looked like now. His hair was longer and jagged, his beard was unkempt, his body was somewhere between muscular and neglected, he looked washed up and hung-over. She noticed everyone was standing up, and realized that all eyes were on Ginny who was already halfway down the aisle. She looked like she had barely aged a day. She was wearing a slim ivory dress that had flowered lace at the top. It fit her like a glove. At her waist was a dark green sash. Hermione realized that it was the exact shade of Harry's eyes. The ceremony was simple and traditional, and while Hermione was happy, she couldn't bare thinking that this should have been her and Ron getting married at the burrow. She couldn't even stand to think about the conversations they had about marriage before she lost the baby. _The baby_. That was one thing Hermione rarely thought of. She hadn't allowed herself to think about those thoughts, and nowadays they rarely crossed her mind.

After sitting at the reception for half an hour catching up with Dean, Luna, and Neville, Harry found her and they caught up a bit more. This time, Ron was not discussed, but Harry asked about her travels and she asked about his career as an auror. She saw Ron at the bar, drinking heavily. It was then that she decided it was best if she left. It was not long after the ceremony ended that she had noticed a slinky little blonde hanging off of Ron like she was a show dog. _I'm over it. I don't care, I don't care._ She said to herself. But then, behind those thoughts came another. _He deserves better_.

She got her bag and slowly exited the tent. She had almost made it to the edge of the burrow property when she heard a voice behind her.

"So you come all this way and you aren't even going to give me a proper hello?" The speech was slurred. It was familiar, but yet different. She saw Ron stumbling up the path behind her. He was obviously drunk beyond means. "You're just going to stand there and say nothing? No hello for you then!" He continued, acting childishly.

"You're drunk." She said matter-of-factly. This wasn't _her_ Ron. _Wait,_ she thought, _he isn't my Ron anymore_.

"Another day another drink, darling." He winked. He then quietly looked off at the sun, which was setting. "I don't love her, you know." He said, suddenly serious.

"She's thin, blonde, and pretty. I don't get what you aren't able to love." She said sarcastically.

"'Mione, I can't love her." he said, pleadingly. He was becoming pathetic.

"Don't call me that." She said turning away from him again.

"It's always been us! You're supposed to come back to me, and I'm supposed to tell you I love you and we are supposed to be happy!"

"And yet we aren't Ronald. I came back! I came back for you and here you are drinking, sleazy, and pathetic. Not loving me, and not happy!"

"You're wrong." He said standing up and taking her hand. "Hermione, please, I love you. You know that, I know you've always known that." They stared at each other for a second, Ron being completely and openly serious in his drunken state, and Hermione heartbroken that she was hearing the words she longed for from a drunken man she didn't know any more.

"Ronald, darling! I'm tired and my feet hurt. No one's talking to me and I'm bored. Ron, is that you?" They turned around to see Brooke, tall, thin and blonde, standing before them. "And what is this?" she said huffing.

"Oh, Brooke, um... I was just seeing Hermione off. An old school friend, y'know." He said stumbling over his words once again.

Brooke crossed her arms and squinted her eyes. "Well then, shouldn't _you_ be going?" Hermione knew that Brooke wouldn't fall for the _old school friend_ act. Her prior relationship with Ron was well documented by both _Witch Weekly_ and _The Daily Prophet_. She could only imagine what stories they came up with after she had left.

"In fact I should be going, I expect someone will need to take care of this one," Hermione signaled to Ron. "I'll leave you to it." She gave Brooke a harsh stare. _God, she's worse than Lavender. _She thought to herself.

"Africa. You're going to Africa. Harry told me." Ron sputtered all of a sudden.

"Yes, I just returned from Asia and I leave for Africa Monday. Tell Harry it was a lovely wedding." She said coldly, not bothering to look at him. She apparated back to her hotel just before the first tear streamed down her face. The aching she had felt somewhat heal that very afternoon when she was reunited with Harry was now hurting more than ever. It was a wound fresher than when it had first been opened. Hermione didn't know if there was anything more painful.

* * *

><p>The next day, Hermione awoke to an owl tapping on her window. She opened a small folded scrap of parchment.<p>

_I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that. _

_Enjoy Africa. _

_-R_

* * *

><p><em>August 2004 (present)<em>

Hermione woke in her new flat to a tap at the window. She thought it was probably her first _Daily Prophet_ being delivered there. Instead she found a folded piece of parchment from a small owl. _Pig_. She recognized the small jittery creature immediately. She eagerly opened the parchment.

_Hermione,_

_I do hope you're available this Friday. I've been collecting a couple of your things the past few days to give to you. We agreed five, correct? I'm free any time after two. If you see Harry before then don't mention this to him. The main reason is if he tells Ginny I'll get constant nagging from her, and I'm not in the mood for that these days. Anyways, I'm quite excited to see you._

_-R_

_P.S. Any requests for dinner? I've gotten quite good at making anything with potatoes._

* * *

><p>AN: I'm about to leave for a couple of weeks but there will be an update mid-august. In the meantime feel free to review or drop me an inbox with your comments or questions, or if you'd like to know spoilers for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4: The Guilty Ones

_Now you can say what dreams are _

_Wake me in time to be out in the cold _

_And who can say what we are _

_This is the reason for dreaming _

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones _

_Our touch will fill every eye _

_Huge and dark _

_All our hearts will murmur the blues from on high _

_And whisper some silver reply _

- The Guilty Ones, Spring Awakening

* * *

><p>He opens the closet, sifting through linens and towels until he gets to the bottom shelf; he moves the piles until he reaches the farthest corner where there is a faded purple blanket. He holds it to his chest, faintly smelling the flowery perfume she used to wear. He now walks to the living room. He finds two copies of <em>quidditch through the ages<em> and picks up the one with the ripped spine. He taps his wand on it once and the book reveals another cover, _Hogwarts: A History_. He opens the front cover to see her signature. He taps five or six other double copies on his shelves, each revealing the same signature on the inside covers. He goes to his bedroom and picks up the photograph of his family taken the year they went to Egypt. He removes it from the frame and grabs the picture hidden behind it, one of him and his two best friends after his second year at Hogwarts. He goes to his closet and rummages through his coats. He finds the worn winter coat he's not worn for four years and rummages in its pockets. He finds a small box and taps his wand to it, making it the size of a shoebox. He opens it up to find many pictures. He sees a couple of her with her parents, and several others through their years at Hogwarts. He sees Dumbledore's Army fifth year, them with Hagrid, them at their first Christmas at Hogwarts. He sees them at his oldest brother's wedding, them right after the battle of Hogwarts, all three of them being rewarded Order of Merlin's, and finally, one at her last birthday. He found this one at the bottom of the box. In the picture she's blowing out her candles. He sees himself lean over and kiss her on the cheek, to which she laughs and kisses him full on the mouth. He decides not to give this one back with the other pictures, and puts it safely at the bottom of the box once more. Lastly he goes to the remaining closet in his flat, where he stores old quidditch things. He digs through all the Chudley Cannons memorabilia until he finds one of the last things he kept from his days at Hogwarts, his Gryffindor quidditch uniform. He takes out the jersey, arm and leg padding, and finds the hat he always wore. He remembers that his best friend used to say the hat was useless, and she would always tell him the hat didn't look _that_ bad. He takes out the hat and opens it carefully. A small, worn, beaded bag falls out of it and onto the floor. He remembers this bag well. He opens it, but finds it empty. He carries it to the living room where the other things sit and slowly puts them all into the small bag; there they are ready to be returned to their rightful owner. He sits down on the couch and sighs. He had hidden all those things as to forget about her, yet over the years he found himself in the linen closet when no linens were to be changed, looking at books on the bookshelves when he didn't want to read, brushing against the pocket of his old winter coat, and taking out his old quidditch things much too often. Even after all this time, Hermione surrounded him.

He could never blame her for doing what she did. Even before, he remembered her mentioning the only way to secure a spot in the Magical Creatures department was to travel abroad learning about the regions of magical creatures. He only blamed her for running away from her problems. She never wanted to face the loss of the baby, so she ran. She ran for four years, and left him to face their loss on his own. And without her he couldn't face it, so he ran as well. He didn't run to Indonesia, China, Uganda, or Iran. Instead he ran to fame, alcohol, and one-night stands. He had already stopped running, and hoped that she had too.

Suddenly he heard the fireplace flicker. "You're working in half an hour, aren't you?" It was George. He remembered that before he could meet with Hermione tonight, he had to work because it was Friday. (He worked at the ministry Monday, Tuesday and Thursday, and helped at the joke shop Wednesday, Friday, and the occasional Saturday.)

"Yeah, sorry, I'll get dressed and be right over." He said, and then saw George's face disappear from the fire. He looked at the clock, 8:30. He showered and dressed, praying that the day would go quick and five o'clock would come soon.

* * *

><p>The lights of the small café were dim on a small street in muggle London. Hermione sat quietly, hoping that Harry would find the place all right. She had owled him the instructions earlier that day. Finally she saw him walk in and waved him over. "Hello, Stranger!" he said, greeting her with a hug.<p>

"Hello yourself!" She said looking him up and down. He looked better than ever. "I ordered tea for us, I hope that's alright." She said sitting down.

"Perfect." He said smiling. "Wow, I haven't been to this part of muggle London in a while… actually I don't even go into muggle London that much anymore."

"I told you I could meet you at the Leaky Cauldron or something… we didn't have to come all the way here." Hermione said, feeling bad.

"Oh no, it's best if we do. The press is still dying for photos, even after years! I didn't want some bogus story about you coming back into the country and me falling in love with you, just because we were spotted having tea!" He said laughing.

"I did forget what that used to be like. I bet they had a field day when I left." Hermione said unsurely.

"As I remember they did for quite a while, so much so Kingsley asked for privacy for you and Ron's future careers or something, I keep forgetting you didn't get the Daily Prophet while you were away." He said as the waiter brought their tea.

"I'll admit while I missed reading the paper, I didn't miss being in it. They really hounded Ron and I, almost more than you and Ginny." She said picking up her tea.

"They still hounded him when you left. They've backed off recently. Ron had some hard times while you're away, but he's got his act together now. Anyways, that's not my story to tell. Have you, uh, seen Ron yet?" He asked, failing to act casual.

"Not yet, no. I suppose we'll meet up soon, though." She said, also failing to act casual as she remembered Ron's letter earlier in the week.

"I really want to have you over to our house soon, I think you'd like it." He awkwardly changed the subject.

"I had forgotten you bought a house! I'd love to see it sometime if you and Ginny will have me." She was relieved that the subject had changed.

"Of course we will, I can't see why not." He said, turning lighthearted.

"Harry, they all probably think I'm some horrible girl who used Ron and then ran away and broke his heart—" she paused "—which in a sense, I mean, I was, but it wasn't like that." Hermione had failed to have the same lighthearted tone Harry had taken.

"I don't think they blame you. I just think they wish things would have turned out differently."

"I wish they would have too." Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but she was determined to hide them. "I wish I could make it up to you."

"It's not me you have to make anything up to." He said in a reassuring way.

"I know that. Thank you." Hermione looked at the clock. It was getting close to four. She only had an hour until Ron came to her flat. "I'd better be going soon, I'm expecting company." She saw harry stand up and get his things, so she did as well.

"Oh okay yeah, Ginny should be expecting me soon as well. What kind of company?" Hermione froze.

"Just one of my friends I travelled with." She tried to sound casual.

"You're not… seeing somebody are you?" Harry asked unsurely as they walked out of the shop. Hermione realized that she _had_ made it sound like more than a friend.

"No, no! I've been single for a while. Dating isn't my thing right now." She _was_ being honest. She hadn't dated anyone for the past sixth months, and no one she had dated had lasted since Ron. Harry hugged her as they said goodbye.

"Owl me sometime will you? It's like you're my best friend until I defeat the dark lord then you drop off the face of the earth for five years. A bit insulting I'd say." Harry said. They were both laughing going down the street to the nearest alleyway.

When they were sure they weren't going to be seen, they both prepared to apparate back to their homes. "I'll see you soon, then?" he looked at her hopefully.

"You bet. And Harry, I'm glad you're happy." She gave him one last smile before she apparated back to her flat. _A quarter after four_. She looked at the clock with butterflies already bouncing in her stomach.

* * *

><p>At ten after five, Hermione was about to start unpacking books by herself when she heard her fireplace flare up with green flames. By the time she got to her living room where the fireplace was, Ron was standing outside her fireplace having just brushed the extra floo powder off his clothes. He was holding a large paper bag with various foods sticking out.<p>

"Well hello, then. I thought you'd have given me the wrong flat or something." He said with a goofy grin.

"Oh—no! I was just in the back room unloading books. You're perfectly all right." She said trying not to sound too rehearsed.

"So I brought chicken and stuff to make a cream sauce with it and then I'm making mashed potatoes, if that's alright with you?" he said putting the bag down on the counter and sifting through it.

"That sounds wonderful. I haven't used my kitchen a bit other than to make tea, you'll be the first!" She was sounding a bit too cheery trying to clear the air.

"Oh that's what I forgot I was going to bring tea! I didn't know if you had any!" Ron looked very disappointed with himself.

"I may have been gone for years, but I'm still British. Ron, honestly!" Hermione teased.

For a moment, Ron thought Hermione sounded like she had during their school years. Like he had asked her to outline yet another essay for him, or he had made a comment about her going to the library too often. He snapped out of his momentary gaze and said, "Well, should I start cooking? It takes a while to bake."

"Sure, the kitchen is yours." She said moving out of his way.

He turned to her. "Oh, I have something for you, maybe it'll keep you busy." He pulled out the small beaded bag. Hermione gasped.

"You had this? All these years?" she looked at him amazed.

"Well there wasn't a real good time to give it back until now. I put the rest of your stuff in there. I took it all with me when I moved from Mum and Dad's." He turned around and continued unloading the groceries. Hermione moved to the small table in her kitchen and set the bag on it. She slowly began to pull out things as Ron talked. "So I've been thinking that we have a lot of catching up to do, but I really don't know where to start."

"I agree completely. I've missed so much of everything here. Your family, Harry, and you all have lives and I haven't got a clue what's happening in them… oh I forgot about this blanket!" She said getting distracted as she reached into the bag. "But it's not as if they'd like me to know about their lives. It's none of my business." She continued as she got up and set the blanket on the couch in the adjacent living room.

"Honestly, I don't know much more than you do. You shouldn't feel bad." Ron muttered from the kitchen. Hermione could hear the chicken searing on the stove.

"Ron, they're your family. What do you mean?" Hermione walked back into the kitchen.

"It's just that I haven't been real close to them since you left. I haven't seen Charlie since the wedding, I saw Bill last Christmas, I see Percy occasionally at the ministry, and I only see Harry or Ginny once a week."

"But you work with George?" Hermione said, pulling out a stack of books from the bag.

"Yeah I see him the most. He doesn't really bother me about my private life. Mum worried about me so much I think I really upset her, and now I don't see her or dad at all unless someone has a birthday or holiday anymore."

"Is there a reason you don't talk to them much?" she asked without thinking. "Oh I'm sorry is that too personal?"

"No, not at all. I guess I just had a tough time after you left. They all tried to help me and I didn't want the help, so I cut them out of my life and it hasn't been the same since." He turned back as he cast a spell to peel the potatoes.

"I'm sorry. I did that." She had stopped looking through the bag and turned to look at him.

"Hermione, no. You didn't do any of that."

"Are you kidding? Ron I left you with barely any notice or warning, I was a completely selfish. And then I came back at the wedding expecting you to be waiting for me, like an idiot! I've been nothing but awful to you." Even though she tried to take a somewhat reasonable tone with her voice, it was still clouded with disbelief and regret.

"You're barking mad. You didn't do any of that!" He said honestly.

"Ron…" Hermione said in disbelief.

"Okay maybe you did some of that, but I can't blame you. I was just as horrible to you." Ron said.

"You were not! I don't even know why you even agreed to come tonight—" she was cut off.

"Because you've been my best friend for over ten years. That's why." He said quickly. He once again turned back to the casserole dish that was about to go into the oven. "So we've got an hour until this is ready, should we organize some books?" he changed the subject.

"Sure, it's just in here…" She led him into the room she called the back room. She didn't want to call it a library because it didn't have enough books for that, but it wasn't really an office either. She told this to Ron as they started to sort through mountains of books. As they organized books Ron asked Hermione about her travels, and she filled him in about all of her adventures the last couple years. The conversation of travelling continued through dinner, as Ron told stories of his travels with quidditch. After dinner Hermione made tea and they discussed their current situations and what they wanted to do in the future. Both of them enjoyed each other's company. It was like a mutual acceptance of the past, and they felt themselves moving forward. Soon Hermione was picking up the purple bag and pulling the remainder of its contents out, which were just the pictures. "You know I wondered where some of these went when I left. Oh, I remember this one! The summer after the war." She had picked up one of the photos. It had been taken at one of many commemorations about the "heroes of the wizarding war" that had happened soon after the battle. She saw many of the members of Dumbledore's Army in it. She noticed she was holding Ron's hand in the picture and was sure he'd noticed it too. She was silent for a few moments, looking through all the pictures that she had left behind.

"Do you ever think about it?" Ron said quietly.

"Think about what?" She said without looking up from the stack of pictures.

"You know, the baby." He said even quieter than before.

Hermione's head shot up fast. Her voice was strained and quick. "Thank you for bringing me this stuff, but it's getting late I think you should—" but Ron didn't let her finish. He knew her all too well.

"You can't just ignore it! Have you really still not coped with it?" Ron was furious. "I convinced myself that you left because you needed to deal with it, but all this time you were just running…" he got his things together and headed for the fireplace when he heard her voice.

"Until recently it was easy to forget. But now, every time I see you I'm reminded of by just _looking_ at you." She was now turning softer. She swallowed hard. "…But when I was travelling I distracted myself. I didn't try to cope with it. But I… I want to try now. Can't you understand that?" She sounded weak, tired, and scared. Ron, who had looked genuinely kind all night, now instead looked drained. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated as she tried to look anywhere but Ron, her eyes clouded with tears.

The air between them, once friendly, turned uneasy. Ron, who looked angered, was fighting a battle within himself. Finally, without words, Ron hugged her tightly before getting into the fireplace. "It was a lovely evening." He said solemnly before the fireplace went up in flames.

Hermione sat down on the couch, her mind blank. She absentmindedly picked up the blanket she had set there earlier and lay down. She didn't know when the tears would stop flowing, but she hoped that when they did, she might be able to overcome the events of her past she had been avoiding.

She was ready to stop running.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter four came a lot sooner than expected! I leave in three hours for europe and I couldn't leave without leaving you all something! I hope you enjoy! X


	5. Chapter 5: You Don't Know Me

_I wanna ask you_

_Do you ever sit and wonder,_

_It's so strange_

_That we could be together for_

_So long, and never know, never care_

_What goes on in the other one's head?_

_Things I've felt but I've never said_

_You said things that I never said_

_So I'll say something that I should have said long ago:_

_(You don't know me)_

_You don't know me at all_

-You Don't Know Me, Ben Folds

* * *

><p><em>Ms. Granger,<em>

_I hope you've been enjoying your time off this month. If you don't mind I've got a bit of a job for you if you're up for it. As you're going to be working under me until I retire I need you to be very familiar with past magical creature cases in the news and ones notable to the magical law enforcement committee. I have quite a list compiled of them over the last thousand years but I do not doubt you've read about most of them in one book or another. As you know a great technique to use when trying to pass a new magical creature law is to reference past cases of a similar nature. What I'm asking is for you to essentially "catch up" on the cases you've missed in the last couple of years. You don't need to put anything to memory, but I would like you to have the knowledge of these cases to be able to reference them later on. I've arranged to meet with the head of the magical archives tomorrow to secure one or two days a week for you to have the option to go through the Daily Prophets of the last four years. I find the Prophet sufficient enough to give a nice overview of these stories instead of reading hundred page reports. Would you be available to discuss this possibility with me this coming Thursday at one o'clock? _

_H. Higglepup_

* * *

><p>Hermione met with Higglepup in his office that day at one o'clock as he had indicated. He had shown her the room that held all the Daily Prophets in recorded history. She was allowed into that room every Tuesday and Thursday from nine to five, and was not required to come every day. Hermione was excited to get back to work even though she technically didn't start back until after Christmas. It was only two days a week, and Hermione could work at her own pace considering she didn't have to complete this until January and it was only mid-September. As she started looking through the archives, she couldn't stop herself from reading the big headlines of the Prophet to see what had happened while she was away. It was the first week in October when she encountered her first headline of Ron Weasley of any note. She saw him surrounded by his quidditch team in the picture, reading that even though he had been weak in training and therefore an alternate, he had brought the Cannons to victory over the Harpies. As Hermione looked at the picture she felt empty. She had not seen him since he came to her apartment at the end of August. It was only then that Hermione could bear to face the pain she had put Ron through by leaving. Somewhere inside she knew that Ron hadn't truly forgiven her even if he thought he had. Hermione didn't have any excuse for this, because she was the one who came back to him at the wedding expecting him to be waiting for her, and she was the one who left him without any explanation. Hermione hoped that eventually they would be able to make small talk in a ministry elevator or send Christmas cards to each other, but as of right now she had little hope of salvaging any relationship him. After that day, Hermione could not help but stop and glance through the pages of the Prophet to see if his name was mentioned. When they had spoken, she was relatively open about how she had spent the past years, but he was vague, and Hermione wished to know more. After his successful quidditch match, Ron was a celebrity. He seemed to be photographed everywhere he went. At first it was just to dinner, or after games, but then it became more. Ron was constantly with one girl or another. The focus seemed to turn away from his quidditch career and instead to his "steamy and scandalous" love life. (To quote the Daily Prophet exactly.) This did not necessarily surprise Hermione greatly. She had seen Ron at the wedding and known that the girl he was with wasn't any kind of <em>soulmate<em>. Harry had also mentioned that Ron was in the papers a lot while she was gone. It was not until a few weeks later that Hermione was truly surprised. Over the previous days she had noticed more and more that Ron was extremely drunk in most of the articles she read. It was then she read how Ron had played his last quidditch match.

_Ronald Weasley, star player of the Chudley Cannons and notorious man about town appeared to have a rough match yesterday against … The publicist for the team has released a statement that Mr. Weasley infact had taken Pepper Up potion after a bout of food poisoning the previous night, and the potion turned out to be expired. Nevertheless the fearless hunk powered on and played most of the way through the match before passing out and falling from his broom, causing the Cannons to lose. Mr. Weasley is said not to be gravely hurt but has been taken to St. Mungo's for treatment. The Prophet and myself wish Mr. Weasley a safe recovery. –Grenda Raingrass_

Following this two days later came another statement.

_The quidditch world today is mourning the retirement of Ronald Weasley of the Chudley Cannons. The star, who rose to fame three seasons ago, and who also is known for his tremendous contribution to the wizarding war, has announced his retirement. He released the following statement: It is with mixed emotion that I leave the Cannons now. I have always had many career choices I wanted to try, and I've been happy I could fulfill my first childhood dream as a player for this team. I ask to have privacy during this time in my life. Thank you. As for the Cannons, they also released a statement: We are sad to see such a crucial member of our team go, but we wish him the best of luck in his future endeavors. When reached for additional comment from Mr. Weasley we were informed he had left indefinitely. Had this star just been itching to take a vacation? Maybe that is the answer to why he curiously retired during the middle of a season as well. We can only guess at the possibilities. –Grenda Raingrass_

Hermione thought that even though Miss Grenda Raingrass was not a very talented writer, she was certainly a step up from Rita Skeeter. After moments contemplation she finally connected all of the dots that the Prophet had pointed out about Ron's life. Before Hermione had a chance to second guess herself or mind her temper, her feet were moving quickly down the Ministry hallway.

* * *

><p>Ron was editing a review he had written of a new book on the modern broomstick. He had just a couple of minutes before Harry would meet him for lunch. He didn't have a big office at the ministry, but it was nice enough to do work in on the few days a week he was there. His door slowly creaked open, something it did occasionally because his office was pretty old. As it opened, he heard the clicking of heels down the hallway. It got louder and louder until it was right outside his door. Suddenly Hermione walked in. She held up a newspaper. "What the hell is this?" She pointed to the headline. He could immediately see it was from his last quidditch game.<p>

"Are you _stalking_ me?" He said incredulously.

"Of course not! I'm trying to do my job, when I see _this!_ Why didn't you tell me you're an alcoholic?" She said huffing.

"I thought I had made it perfectly clear that I didn't want to see you." He said getting angry. He didn't let her respond before he continued. "I'm not an alcoholic. It doesn't say anything about that!"

"It doesn't… but I know you well enough, Ron. I saw you at Harry's wedding. I could tell you'd gone downhill," she said trying to speak with him honestly.

"Oh yeah… I wonder what could have caused that!" he said sarcastically.

That set Hermione off. She looked a mix between punching him in the face and crying. "An apology is never going to be enough is it?"

* * *

><p>Harry walked up to Ron's office to see the door ajar. "I was the one who left to work so I could be successful, not one who just slept with every girl in sight!" he knew the voice that had said that. It was that of Hermione Granger.<p>

He heard the reply. "You walk in here acting like I'm _such_ a sinner and you're this pure little innocent virgin! And I know that's not true for a **fact**." Ron said. At this Harry felt as if he shouldn't interrupt the conversation, yet he couldn't help but wonder the nature of their relationship. Both had denied that they had even seen one another before this occasion. This left Harry thoroughly confused.

* * *

><p>"Don't you dare bring that up! That's not even comparable!" Hermione said.<p>

"Considering I took your virginity at 18 doesn't exactly make you a saint." Ron said dryly before smiling at her. He knew he'd made her angry.

"Don't even compare what we had to those other girls, Ron. Don't you even." But this time she wasn't screaming. She was taking a step forward towards him.

Ron looked directly in her eyes. "I don't need to make excuses any more. Don't you get it? You left me. You ended it." As he talked he wanted less to tell this to her. He continued, but looked away from her. "You're right. I was an alcoholic. That day on the field, I don't even remember it. I woke up in St. Mungo's to the team manager telling me they'd come up with a cover story. They told me that I was done. They would say I had an injury, but really, I was fired. Two days later I admitted myself to a rehab center. I picked myself back up and started over." He looked back up at her. "I finally proved to myself I didn't need you anymore."

Ron had only seen Hermione look at him this way once before. That was the time when the doctor had told them they'd lost the baby. With that look, he was once again brought back to those years before. He remembered all he could do was hold her in that moment. And he wanted so badly to do that now. He could tell that Hermione needed him, and she knew he was lying to her when he said he didn't need her. He was determined not to forgive her, for she had practically ruined him when she left. But he couldn't stand still. Hermione took one step toward him, not blinking, and before they knew it, they were together. He had his arms around her, kissing her, and she kissing him back. As quickly as it had begun it ended to Hermione backing far away from him, almost to the door.

"I'm sorry… oh god I'm so sorry. I don't know why I came here, I shouldn't have come." She felt tears well up in her eyes. She wanted him to look up, just to know what he felt, but Ron had fell back onto his desk. His fists were clenched and his head was turned as far as possible. _I wish I could forgive you_ he thought.

Hermione then turned at walked out of the room trying to brush tears off her cheeks when she saw Harry standing just outside the door. She wanted to say something to him, but she didn't know what. Harry just looked at her, somewhat coldly, until Hermione turned away from him and walked down the hall.

After Hermione left, Harry calmly walked into Ron's office to see him deep in thought. "Why didn't you tell me?" he said, as Ron looked up, startled to even see him.

"You heard all that?" He sounded angry, like it was something he didn't want found out.

"Most of it, I reckon. And as I remember it, you told me you hadn't talked to her as of last week." Harry said in a confused yet sarcastic manner.

"It wasn't any of your business. It still isn't."

"Yeah, okay, it's none of my business because you just forget I've been both of your best friends since we were 11." He said, trying not to be too short with him.

"Actually no, it isn't any of your business. It's none of your goddamn business!" Ron was furious. Harry had seen Ron like this before. Ron acted this way whenever Harry or his family tried to help him. Whenever Hermione was mentioned, whenever they tried to talk to him about it, whenever they tried to get him to seek help. Harry knew he shouldn't have approached the situation the way he did. He tried again.

"Okay, sorry. Calm down, you're okay now, Ron. You've beaten it, Ron; it doesn't control you. _She_ doesn't control you." Harry would give this kind of talk whenever Ron had relapsed.

"You can say that, mate. It's easy for you." He was breathing deep, trying to calm down. "Have you forgiven her for what she did?" when he asked Harry this, he looked directly in the eye.

"I think so, yes. I think that she's still coming to terms with the fact that she hurt you, but I don't think that makes her any less sorry." Harry tried to answer truthfully.

"I shouldn't forgive her. She treated me like shit. My life was shit. Everything for the past five years has been nothing but _shit_." Ron was pacing. He clearly wasn't talking to anyone but himself. He settled at the window in his office. "_But I love her. And I can't help it"_ he whispered so quietly Harry wasn't even sure he'd heard him correctly.

"Give it time mate, you'll do what's right." He said solemnly. He turned and left, leaving Ron to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>When Ron got home that evening, he received a letter from Hermione. He debated whether or not to read it immediately, but he couldn't bear it being unopened on his kitchen table.<p>

_Ron, _

_I want to apologize for my actions today. Actually, I want to apologize for the last couple of months. I've acted selfishly while blaming you for everything. I've been thinking a lot about those few weeks after we lost the baby until I left. I keep rewinding them over and over. I realized that as I thought of those weeks, I remembered them with the exact same emotions towards you- blame, anger, fear, jealousy, even hate. But as I rewound those weeks, I started to hate myself for what I did. I know that those feelings that I felt for you were self perpetuated. I remember all those things you did for me; I remember how you tried every possible thing to make me better. I've really tried to be honest with our past relationship and myself. I don't regret leaving, but I do regret leaving you how I did. I don't regret carrying our child for four months; I wouldn't give that time we had together up for anything in the world. At the time, I did regret those things. But coming back made me realize how much I ran away from. I was horrible. I know that now. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if you burned this before you even read it._

_What I'm trying to say is, I'm done. I understand, I hurt you too much and I know I missed my chance with you, I think you've made that clear. I won't expect anything from you. I'll look away if we pass each other in the hall, or if we ever have to work together. You don't need to invite me to your wedding, send me Christmas cards; I won't even go to Harry's house if you'll be in attendance. I'll leave you alone. I've done enough damage. This is goodbye. _

_-H _

As Ron read that, he expected himself to be happy. He had been working for months to try to get the memory of her out of his mind. But instead, he felt empty. He felt that the twisted, toxic relationship he had with her was over. But he didn't want it to be over. He told himself this was a good thing, but that didn't mean that he truly thought that. _She treated me like shit. Like absolute shit… but she says she's sorry. I shouldn't let her do that. I shouldn't let her just come back without knowing the hell she put me through. _And so he settled on the fact that he had said goodbye to her for good. They had sealed it with a kiss, and it was over.

* * *

><p><em>Two Weeks Later<em>

Hermione walked home from the ministry. She stopped at the market on her way, which is why she didn't floo. Being raised in the muggle world, there were some things as simple as grocery shopping that made her calm.

It had been two weeks since she had sent Ron the letter. She had said goodbye, yet a part of her wished to get a reply so badly. As she headed home, it began to rain. She thought she could possibly find an alleyway to apparate back to her flat, but she was only two blocks away. By the time she got to her flat, she was soaked. She trudged up the stairs to the fifth floor and fumbled to find her keys before exiting the stairwell. _They must've fallen to the bottom again_ she thought, and opened up her large purse to shift through all the books at the top. By the time she had found them she had managed to stumble down the hall and had almost reached her flat. As she looked up, she was not prepared to see what was in front of her. It was Ron. He looked anxious, as if he couldn't form the correct emotion when he saw her. They stared at each other for a moment, neither one moving nor neither one speaking.

After several seconds, Hermione managed to mutter, "What are you doing here?" in a surprised tone.

Ron seemed to look anywhere but directly at her. "I've been thinking a lot. My head keeps telling me I should never forgive you. It only seems logical." He finally looked up at Hermione, who was standing at the door with a pale expression on her face.  
>She sighed. "Ron, please, I already told you goodbye, we don't have to—"<p>

"And then my heart," he interrupted her just where he had left off, but this time he had a hint of a smile on his face, just like he used to have when Hermione would get mad at him. "Well, you see, my heart thinks that maybe… maybe I can get my best friend back. Because, really, that's all I want."

Hermione sighed again, telling herself it was too good to be true. "Ron, we already tried that. I just don't know—" once again she was cut off.

"I just want to explain to you what happened. I said you didn't have a right to know, but if I tell you everything, you have to do the same." He stared at her for a second.

"Ron, I treated you horribly. You just show up here and are like a different person. I don't understand why I even deserve this! " She said in disbelief.

"Because you may have broken my heart and treated me like rubbish, but you forget we were friends for much longer."

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath, and resigned herself to giving in… just this once. "And you want that?" she said finally. He nodded. "Well do you also want a cup of tea?" she said a bit reluctantly. He smiled as they went inside.

Once they sat down with their tea, Ron immediately started talking. "I think it would just be best if I was straightforward. You know, told you everything."

"Okay…" Hermione said uneasily. "Do you want me to tell you _everything _as well?"

"I just want to put everything out on the table now. I don't want to be finding these things out months from now. I want to get it behind us. I know you told me about your travels already, but if there's anything else, you can say it." He said.

Hermione could tell he had thought about this in-depth, which surprised her. "Okay then. You first?"

And then he started talking. He told her how he had been very successful when he had started his quidditch career, and how he rose to fame in the wizarding world. He went on to say that as quickly as he rose to fame, he fell. However, he told her he was able to hide it from the press for a long time, since the press mostly focused on his variety of girls he dated. He was honest with Hermione in saying that he tried to date to get over her, but soon it became that all he wanted to do was drink and have sex. He told her how his family soon caught on to this and tried to get him help, but he refused it, and cut his entire family, with the exception of George, from his life shortly after Harry's wedding. ("_He didn't deserve to lose another brother,"_ Ron had said.) He told her about his time in rehab and how he was able to reconnect with Harry and Ginny, as well as George. He still didn't have a great relationship with his parents or other siblings, but he did begin attend big family events. When he was finished, he noticed Hermione looked deep in thought. "A lot to process, eh?" He tried to sound casual, but was becoming uncomfortable.

"Did those girls mean anything to you?" she asked after some time.

"Any of them? Most didn't. Some did. How close did you look at those papers?" he asked curiously.

"Closer than I'll ever admit." She said with a smile.

"That girl that I was probably photographed with the most, at the beginning, she meant something. Her name was Megan. I was trying to move on so badly, but eventually she could see that I just couldn't. It was after one or two of those kind of failed relationships is when I really started to go downhill." Ron was going to continue, but Hermione was silently smiling to herself. "What?" he asked defensively.

"It's funny, you know, that you had failed relationships like that… because I did too." She said, biting her lip. As she saw Ron nod, she continued. "I, um, actually dated a guy named Jack on my work group on and off for two years. He wanted me to stop travelling, settle down, and live with him. I refused. That was right around the time of Harry's wedding, and eventually he figured out why I said no." She looked up at him, and their eyes met. However, she could tell Ron wasn't taking this well. "Should I stop?"

"No! Go on!" He said shocked that there was _more_.

"You told me to tell you everything… and I'm going to do that, if that's what you want me to do." He nodded at her again, and she continued. "Well anyways, Jack got very mad after that. We were in London training for the Africa trip when he realized that all along I had still been waiting for you, and as you may remember we didn't exactly end on the best of terms at the wedding." She once again looked at him, but this time nervously. _Be honest. He's going to find it out eventually_. She thought as she took a deep breath. "He confronted me about it, and I admitted it. That was when he beat me up… pretty bad." She paused for a moment. Not knowing where to go from here. Soon she regained her thoughts. "Higglepup walked in during it, by that time I was already unconscious. He was the one who took me to St. Mungo's and stayed with me. He was furious and immediately banned him from coming on the trip. The last I heard of him he was asked to move back to the Middle East permanently, and he hasn't been back since." Her voice was quite shaky. Ron had an expression on his face too complicated to describe. He was staring at his cup of tea. Hermione didn't say anything; she just waited for him to calm down.

"He hurt you." He said quietly, without looking up. "He hurt you!" this time he said it louder. "I'll kill him. I fought a bloody war I'm gonna kill him." He was talking to himself more than Hermione.

"Ron… Ron!" She grabbed his hand and he looked up. "It's not worth it. You're the only one that knows, other than Higglepup. Please… It's been two years! I'm over it, truly, I rarely think about that anymore. Besides, you told me you wanted me to be honest."

Ron was alarmed by her pleading nature, and he didn't push her hand away. Instead he put both his hands on hers. "He won't hurt you again, okay? My offer to kill him still stands." She actually cracked a smile and let out a small laugh. "Now, I've told you everything, you've told me everything, we're settled." She nodded, still smiling. Ron stood up. "Well then, now that this is all behind us…" He paused and finally smiled. "Hermione Granger, will you be my friend?"

Hermione let out a laugh. "We really are starting over, aren't we?"

"With us, it's not so much starting over as it is picking up where we left off, with a couple exceptions. I'll never forget you hurt me, but I still forgave you."

"I'll never forget you knocked me up when I was nineteen." She smirked.

"Well I guess we're even then." Hermione stood up and walked to him, without thinking, she hugged him, and he hugged her back. As they stepped away from each other, Hermione smiled.

"What?" Ron asked defensively.

"It's just that, I don't think anyone has formally asked to be my friend since I was about five." She smiled again as Ron looked dejected. "And anyways… how do we go about 'being friends'?"

Ron shrugged. "We go places, we do things, we hang out, and we don't fight. That's it I guess."

"Do you think the press will find out? I don't want to give you more trouble…" Hermione was getting less and less excited at her newfound friendship as she realized how difficult it could be.

"We'll keep it quiet. You know, go into muggle London and stuff. I don't want the papers giving you a hard time… cause of all those other girls and stuff." Ron said. He sounded sincere. Hermione took the now empty teacups and put them in the sink. She noticed her groceries still sitting out; they had gone unnoticed for the past hour. She rushed to put them away. "Oh, I really am sorry, you know busting in like this." Ron said trying to help her unload the bags.

"Really, it's no problem. I'm glad we had this talk." She smiled.

"Me too. Well, anyways, I'd better be going. I've got work tomorrow morning." He said awkwardly, as he really didn't want to leave.

"When will I see you next?" Hermione asked.

"I have a half-day next Monday… what about then?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I have been meaning to go shopping in muggle London for some more furniture…" Hermione looked up from the bags.

"Perfect!" Ron said a bit too excitedly.

Hermione turned around from the groceries she was almost finished unloading. "So I'll see you, then." She bit her lip in a half-smile.

"Yeah, see you." He said as he grabbed his jacket. Hermione walked towards the door and opened it for him. She smiled at him as he walked through the threshold. Two or three steps down the hall he paused and turned. "Oh, and Hermione?" He said as her face just peered through a small gap in the doorframe. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." She smiled at him and closed the door. She took a few moments to go over the last couple of hours in her head. With her and Ron, it was either all or nothing; they were either fighting or being best friends… _or more_. She thought for a moment. She felt forgiven.

She went to the mirror and lifted her bangs back. She looked at the scar right below her hairline, the one that Jack had given her when he bashed her head into the wall. Usually she tried to avoid even noticing it if at all possible. This time though, she didn't feel that pang of fear in her stomach or that blood rush to her face. She felt protected.

_He hurt you… I fought a bloody war I'll kill him!_ Echoed in her head.

She was safe.

She was safe because she had him.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you all for being patient! Europe is so pretty this time of year! I hope you enjoy chapter five. (Quick fun fact: my original inspiration and storyline for this story actually started with the plot that begins in the next chapter! It's getting to the good stuff!)


	6. Chapter 6: The Enemy

_Give me hope in silence_

_It's easier it's kinder_

_And tell me not of heartbreak_

_It plagues my soul; it plagues my soul_

_And bury me beside you_

_I have no hope in solitude_

_And the world will follow to the earth down below_

_But I came and I was nothing_

_And time will give us nothing_

_So why did you choose to lean on_

_A man you knew was falling?_

The Enemy – Mumford & Sons (for Wuthering Heights)

* * *

><p>"D'you think I'm wasting my life away?" Ron asked Hermione as he pushed a cart through a department store in muggle London. Hermione was looking at throw pillows.<p>

"What do you mean?" she inquired, half her attention on the pillows.

"You know… just working in George's shop, writing stupid quidditch articles, while you and harry are being so bloody successful." At Ron's dejected tone Hermione looked up at him.

"Your articles aren't stupid! They are very well written." She smiled at him as she put two green throw pillows in the cart. It seemed with every outing they had together the tension and guilt between them faded a bit more.

"You know what I mean… don't you ever think I should've been an auror or something?" He looked down at the cart and changed his tone. "Are you celebrating slytherin or something?" he said pointing at the pillows.

"Honestly, Ron. My whole house can't be gold and scarlet!" she joked as she pulled the cart toward the dinnerware.

"I don't see why not!" He protested as he followed.

She turned serious. "Ron, seriously, if you want to be an auror, you should be. I don't think anything in your past should stop you from that."

He paused for a moment, pretending to look at teapots. "It's just that, with you back and all, I've been thinking about our years back at school… and as much as I hate to admit it, I miss the adventure."

Hermione put a blue dinnerware set in the cart. "You should do it. Harry seems to like it, you won't have a hard time getting in or anything."

Ron looked pleased. "You know what… I think I might ask about it after Christmas." He then noticed the blue dinnerware. "Now Ravenclaw?" he cried jokingly.

Hermione laughed. "Does _everything_ have to be a shade of maroon to you?"

"That or orange, for the cannon's of course!" Ron said with a wink.

With that Hermione couldn't help but feel that their friendship really was back to normal. That night they finished shopping, ate dinner, and took a walk around Hyde Park. They didn't mention anything about their past regrets, but instead reminisced about their Hogwarts years. Each one of them was denying their feelings for the other, one too stubborn to acknowledge it, the other too practical.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ron was awoken abruptly. He felt someone shaking him, but tried to ignore it as he rolled over to go back to sleep. Instead he heard a voice. "RONALD BLOODY WEASLEY YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!" The voice sounded scarily like his mother, but as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he realized it was a much scarier prospect: his sister.<p>

"Wass'wrong Gin? Is it Mum?" He said sitting up and yawning. He glanced at the clock to see it said 7am. Instead of replying or moving, he saw Ginny pull a paper out of her bathrobe pocket. He recognized it instantly as the Daily Prophet.

"You have exactly thirty seconds to explain yourself before I curse you all the way to China." She said coldly as she held up the paper. Ron's heart stopped beating. There it was, on the front cover, a picture of him and Hermione the night before. _I tried so hard to avoid this. She can't have this happen. Wait. I can't have this happen. _He thought.

"Lemme see that" is all he could mumble out before he grabbed the paper and read the article. _Seems like love found in the time of war really does last. Just months after her return to Britain after many years abroad, Hermione Granger is back in Ronald Weasley's arms. The pair seem to have coupled up during the second wizarding world many years ago, but broke up suddenly less than a year later. It may be true that Ms. Granger was Weasley's first love, but certainly not his last. Not long after she left the country Mr. Weasley was spotted with many women on his arm. However, he has stayed single for the past year. The Prophet will have more on this blossoming romance very soon. –Grenda Raingrass_ Above the article was a picture of Hermione and him strolling in Hyde Park the night prior. He could see himself whisper something in her ear as he put his arm around her shoulder. He wished he could remember what he had said at that moment.

Ron looked up from the article to see Ginny still furious. "And you really believe this article? Do you happen to remember the hundreds of articles the lovely Miss Raingrass wrote while I was playing quidditch?" Ron's eyes narrowed.

"So you're saying that you haven't seen Hermione? That this picture is just a photoshopped picture of you two walking in the same park? Really good, Ron." Ginny was fuming. "As I recall it, it was _Miss Raingrass_ who also hinted at your alcohol addiction. That turned out to be totally false as well!" She knew her sarcastic tone made Ron mad.

"We're friends. We've been hanging out since she got back. I don't get what the big deal is. No one had opinions when I was going out with anyone else!"

"You know why, Ron." Ginny said as she walked back to the living room. Ron followed. "I'm just trying to help you. We all are."

"But this time you're wrong. Please, Gin. I'm happy for the first time in ages. We work better as friends, and we're both changed. I just don't want to screw it up this time." Both he and Ginny knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Bullshit and you know it." Ginny said, folding up the paper. "And as I recall she was the one who left you with no explanation, or so you say. You don't owe her anything!" She muttered as she walked to the fireplace. "You two were more than friends since your fourth year." She picked up a handful of floo powder. "You ever think of that conversation we had right before my wedding?" She asked him, almost in a rhetorical sense. "Because if you're hiding something like _that_, you'd better tell your family before we have to read it in the fucking prophet." The fireplace went up in flames, and she was gone. Ron was taken aback. Ginny didn't look fiery like her mother looked when she was angry. Instead, she looked like her father, whose calm and hurt approach made the victim far more scared than any screaming by Molly Weasley.

He knew the conversation she was referring to. Ginny had always suspected that Hermione was pregnant, but she never knew for sure. Of course, her leaving would be the perfect excuse to go and have a baby. _But surely she couldn't think that I'm raising a child in secrecy!_ He thought. At first, he felt like the thought was ridiculous, but just thinking that he could have been raising the child they could have had together made his chest tighten. He had to find Hermione.

* * *

><p>That morning, Hermione Granger was awoken from her pleasant dreams quite like Ron was earlier that morning. As she blinked several times she realized Ron was standing above her. "What are you doing here?" She asked quickly.<p>

But instead of answering her he just handed her the paper. At first she was agape at the large picture of her on the front cover, but after she read the article, she was furious. "Rubbish. It's rubbish." She shrugged.

"And you're… you're just okay with this?" Ron was astounded.

"I don't know. I mean they were taking pictures of us, and that's a bit crude, but it's not like they are spreading bad rumors." Hermione was talking uncomfortably. "We can't do anything about it now. We're just friends, they'll realize that." She wouldn't meet his gaze.

Ron sat down on the bed beside her. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. I didn't think they'd be in Muggle Lon—"

"It's fine, Ron. Really." She said as she got out of bed quickly. She walked into the kitchen, and Ron could hear water filling a kettle for tea. Ron stayed in the hallway, watching her as she put it on the stove. Hermione leaned over on the counter, as if in deep thought. Ron slowly walked into the kitchen. She spoke as she heard his footsteps. "How could I have forgotten what this was like? I should've known this would happen." She was exasperated. "No one will believe us, Ron."

"No one has to. I know we're just friends, and so do you. Who cares what those gits think?" Ron said, still confused with her reaction.

"So you're okay, then? You don't have some psycho ex-girlfriend who's going to stalk me or anything?" She said in a half-joking manner.

"I'm okay if you are." He said, not understanding the root of her joke.

"I'll be fine." She said uncomfortably. "You should go. You've probably got twenty owls at your house already, and it's only 8 in the morning." She smiled.

"You're sure you'll be alright?" He asked. He could see that there was something more, but he didn't press the matter further.

"I'll be great. I won't say anything about it to anyone." She said with an uncomfortable smile.

"I'll be going then. See you soon?" Ron asked.

After a couple of moments, Hermione looked up. "What did you say?" she asked him as if she had been somewhere else.

"I said I'd be going. I'll show myself out." Ron said quickly, becoming more perplexed.

As Ron walked into the living room, he took notice that all of the things she had bought for her apartment the night before were still in their bags, with the exception of one picture frame on the wall. He saw it immediately as the one he insisted Hermione get. It was a shade of scarlet, of course, and in it contained the picture of him, Hermione and Harry the day after the battle of Hogwarts. He'd always loved that picture, as he couldn't remember a time when they'd been truer friends than at that moment. _She must've unpacked this one last night_. He thought. Finally he turned to walk to the fireplace

Although Hermione had agreed to forget the matter, Ron couldn't forget it quite yet. When he returned home, the state of his kitchen table was a nice reminder. On it was a pile of parchment the size of a small dragon. He first opened a letter from George, asking if he'd explain the papers when he came in to work that day, and then reminding him that he had offered to take off at the ministry and help him for the day, and therefore was expected no later than 9. Ron looked at the clock to see it was already 8:15. He quickly showered and then sorted out his mail and made a small stack of the ones from family members.

"I'm sorry Ginny freaked out on you. She's been mental lately. Hopefully she didn't scare you off enough to get lunch with me today? –Harry" Ron scribbled a quick "yes".

"George told me you're working at the shop today. Is there any way you could stop by the house after your shift? –Mum." _Oh no_. Ron thought. He was in for a very interesting afternoon.

"Please stop by my office to tell me how you'd like to proceed further, Mr. Weasley. –S. Shoemaker" It was his publicist, whom got paid a small sum each month to organize his events in the public eye. It was a small perk that continued even after he stopped playing quidditch. Although he hadn't heard much from Shoemaker in the last year, he did come in handy when something like this happened. He scrawled another note to Hermione asking her to come into the shop today so they could talk about if they should release a statement. He then replied to Shoemaker and floo'd to the joke shop.

* * *

><p>Ron sat in the joke shop mid-morning, calculating income revenues and pondering the events that had occurred earlier. <em>Why did she make that joke? She can't be that jealous of the girls I dated…<em> he thought. It was not until he heard something explode in the store below that he realized it. It was just then he had a knock on his door. It was Hermione.

* * *

><p>At ten o'clock that morning, George Weasley was at the counter of his joke shop when he got a most interesting visitor. He saw her instantly through the window of his shop as he was helping a customer. The woman's looks and hair were familiar, but not as familiar as they had been previously. Hermione Granger walked in to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with a nervous smile. "Hello, stranger" George greeted her warmly.<p>

"Hello to you as well. You look good!" Hermione said, relaxing a bit.

"As do you. Ron is upstairs on the door to the left. He told me you'd be stopping by." He said.

"Yeah, something about a statement for the Prophet? It's been so long since I've had to deal with those ridiculous stories." She said as she walked away. George could only smile. Being the closest person to Ron, he didn't think Hermione was all bad for him. As far as he could see, Hermione was just as sharp and polite as she had been when nearly twelve years prior when she had started Hogwarts.

Hermione had never pictured Ron to be interested in the business side of the joke shop, so she was quite surprised to see him doing paperwork and calculations in an office upstairs. He looked up to see her.

"Hey, thanks for coming." He said as he walked up to meet her.

"No problem. What's this for again?"

"My publicist wants to know how I, or we, would like to deal with our friendship in the press. I could have just made some sort of statement first, but I wanted to see what you thought."

"Your… publicist? I guess you've moved up in the world." She joked calmly.

"It comes with the Cannons position even though I'm retired. I guess I should be surprised they didn't take it away, although it would've been pretty hard to cover up all I was doing." He looked uneasy. "So," he changed topic. "What do you think?"

"I guess tell them we're just friends. Is there anything else we can really say?"

"Not really… we could say 'no comment' but that would only egg them on. Hopefully it will just die down soon." Ron said, turning to put away the files he had out.

"Okay, good. I just want to be able to get settled in peace. We've had enough drama. Anyways, I'll let you get back to work." She said with a genuine smile.

She had just exited the office when she heard Ron speak. "Wait, Hermione…." She peeked her head back in. "You can tell me, you know. If you're scared or anything." He looked brave, but raw, saying the words. She didn't know whether to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about, or to tell all. She didn't choose the latter.

"I'm fine. Really, Ron. Don't worry about me." She put on perhaps the fakest smile yet. He looked at her curiously, almost as if he was inspecting her. "Have a good day!" she said. As she turned to leave she casually lifted her hand to smooth her bangs over the scar on her forehead, then brushing the underside of her hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail. She saw his eyes widen as she took quick steps out of the room. That slight attempt hadn't covered the scars on her neck or forehead too well at all.

* * *

><p>Ron went throughout the rest of the day with a hazy gaze. His lunch with Harry wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Surprisingly, Harry mostly wanted to talk about how weird and moody Ginny had been, but assured him that she wouldn't be mad at him by the time Bill's birthday dinner came the next weekend.<p>

His mother, however, wasn't as forgiving. When he landed in the fireplace of his childhood home, he expected her to be flinging gnomes in the garden or cooking in the kitchen. Instead, she was on the couch directly in front of him. She wasn't fiery or upset. To Ron, she almost seemed… vacant. She blinked a couple of times before inhaling quickly and asking "Are you coming to Bill's birthday dinner on Friday?"

Ron had prepared a thousand explanations in his head, but none of them answered this particular question. "Um, yeah, I planned on it." The surprised tone had not left his voice quite yet. Mrs. Weasley looked up at her son. She remained silent, but her eyes communicated all of what she felt. Ron, finally reading her face, changed subjects. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Mum. We're just friends. It's a bunch of rubbish."

Her head turned sharply. "I don't trust you. I don't trust either of you."

"Last time, the war had just ended. We were both so messed up… I dunno, I know things are different." Ron saw that this didn't ease the look on her face. "You've got no reason to believe me. I made your life hell, I made every one of your lives—"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted her son. "If she hurts you again, you'll only have yourself to blame. Don't do that to your future. Please, Ron."

"This time you're wrong, mum. I'll see you Friday." And he was gone with the burst of green flames.

* * *

><p>That night, Hermione was restless. She tried to prepare dinner for herself, but she wasn't hungry. She couldn't focus on books or papers, yet she couldn't sleep. As she changed into her pajamas, she looked into her full-length mirror. Her eyes fixated on certain spots: a slash on her lower hip; the mark on her forehead; the blemish on her neck; the burn on her thigh that never recovered; all of these, things that she had been too afraid to have removed by a healer. She knew they'd ask questions, and she didn't want to answer the ones they'd ask.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the week, Ron had no contact with his mum. Harry was normal, Ginny was acting strange, and George was just the same. Hermione had kept herself at a distance from him most of the week, and they had only engaged in small conversation once or twice. The week droned on, and soon it was Friday afternoon.<p>

"I'll see you in an hour, right?" George said as he flicked his wand to close the shades of the joke shop.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be there." He said absentmindedly.

"Damn right you will be, and you'll have a smile on your face if I can help it." He grinned as he put on his coat and apparated off the front entrance.

Ron sighed and performed a locking spell on the shop before going back to his apartment. An hour later, he found himself sitting at the dinner table of his childhood home surrounded by all of his siblings, save one, and his parents. A birthday celebration at the Weasley's wasn't about the actual person's birthday necessarily, more about getting the whole family together. These days such an occasion was a rarity. What was even rarer was a special appearance by Ron.

The dinner, cake, and presents went by surprisingly fast. Ron didn't talk much, but he didn't sulk either, which was a huge improvement. He even played with Victoire some of the evening, an action that made the whole family look on with a smile. Ron was so preoccupied with his niece; he hardly even noticed when Harry and Ginny stood up. "We have some news we'd like to share with everyone, since we're all here." Harry said with a huge smile.

"We didn't want to steal the night away from Bill or anything, but I couldn't wait until Christmas." Ginny started. She glanced at Harry, then blurted out "We're expecting!" The whole room burst into cheers and congratulations.

Ron, however, felt a heavy weight on his chest. It was all too familiar to him, in this house, to have that kind of news. He patted Harry on the back as he made his way to the kitchen. A while later his father followed.

"Come out and sit." He said simply.

"No thanks." Ron replied as he set washing spells on the pans. "I'll clean up in here."

"So you're just going to hide in the kitchen all of the Christmas holiday, too then?"

"I just needed some time. I'll be out in a minute." He said as his father turned back. "By the way, would you mind if Hermione joined us for Christmas?" He tried to slip in causally.

Arthur rubbed his temples. "Honestly, I don't think she's a bad person. I always liked Hermione. I can try to talk to your mother. We'll see."

"Thanks, Dad." He said. Ron waited a couple more minutes in the kitchen before making the decision to leave. He slowly slipped into the living room and grabbed his coat. He was about to close the door behind him when his mum caught him.

"Leaving before saying goodbye, is it?" She closed the door behind her.

"I just, wanted to go. I thought I'd see everyone soon. With Christmas and all." He said sheepishly.

"And you want to bring Hermione?" She said in a factual tone.

"He already told you, then?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yes, he did. And I don't like it all that much." She said crossing her arms. Ron was just about to protest. "—But I know she doesn't talk with her parents much, and you've seemed… _better_ since she's been back. I still don't think she takes precedent over your family." She said in a disapproving tone.

"And why would you say that?" Ron was getting defensive.

"You expect me to believe you're just going back to your flat to read a good book, at 9 o'clock on a Friday night?" Mrs. Weasley's voice was sly and sarcastic. "I'm not that dim."

"So what, then. I'm going to see a friend. Not sleep with her!" He raised his voice too loud before lowering it; he didn't want the others to hear.

"Don't mess it up. Either of you." And with a cold stare she went inside.

Ron had almost gotten to the front gate when he heard the door open again. "Goddammit Ron! You can't even stay and be nice to Mum!" Ginny yelled.

"It wasn't like that, Gin." Ron started.

"You're going to see _her_ aren't you?" She said in a mocking tone.

But he didn't answer. With a small **pop** he was gone.

Ron went back to his flat, determined to prove his family wrong. Only the coldness greeted him there. He made tea, pulled out the Daily Prophet, and went through his mail that day. Anything to keep him busy. Twenty minutes later, his tea was cold and untouched; the paper was still folded, and the mail unopened. All he could think of was Hermione. He remembered wrapping his arm around her in the park, holding her hand, and kissing her in his office.

He wanted so badly to find a middle ground between his family and Hermione. _When was the last time everything between us was at peace?_ He thought. _Certainly not in the past couple of years, actually, not even right after the war, since Fred died_. Ron felt a lump form in his throat as he remembered the few weeks after the war that were only spent in mourning. When all of his family came together in sorrow, he had retreated to Hermione. _Then it was before we left… the couple of days before Bill and Fleur's wedding? That must've been it. Before the deaths, before love, before battles, before babies. That's when it was good. _He needed to get life back to that. Christmas was his opportunity.

Full of gumption, Ron knealt over the fire and floo'd Hermione. It didn't take long for him to get her attention. "'Mione? You busy?" she walked towards the fireplace.

"No, not at all. Is everything okay? I thought you had some family dinner tonight?" Hermione said, coming closer to the fire.

"I'm fine… I just wanted to talk to you. Is now not a good time?" Ron said, crestfallen.

"Oh! No, it's fine, come right over." She said as she stepped back from the fire. In a matter of seconds, Ron stepped out of the fire. Hermione started to put a kettle on to make tea. "So… what did you want to talk about, then?"

"I want you to come to Christmas with me." He blurted out. Hermione almost dropped the kettle over the stove.

"I don't think that sounds like the best idea, Ron." Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, knowing that she wasn't welcome in his family as much as she used to be.

"It would be just like old times! We'd all be together again!" Ron pleaded.

"You know what they think of me, Ron." She shook her head.

"I want to tell them. I want to explain it all." He said the rehearsed lines quickly.

Her eyes went wide, but she stayed silent. "I don't want to be there." She said after a couple of seconds. "When you tell them- I mean. It'd be awkward in front of the whole family… after all this time…"

Ron left out a laugh of relief. "I should have clarified, I don't want to tell the whole clan! Can you imagine just as we cut the Christmas turkey?" He smiled at her. "I thought just mum and dad, I'll tell them if you want."

"I just want to think about it, okay? Besides, how are we ever going to get them to believe we're not together after they know? It'll be hopeless."

"Will it?" Ron said as he stood up from Hermione's kitchen table.

"What are we, anyways?" Hermione said as she tugged on the sleeve of her shirt, hoping to hide another scar on her elbow.

"We're just two people who aren't the same without each other." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "Take care of yourself." He whispered as he brushed the hair off her forehead. Hermione felt him softly kiss her scar there for a slight second before he vanished into the fireplace, leaving Hermione quite perplexed. Between them, a secret was never a secret for very long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Dear readers, it has been far too long. No, I have not abandoned this piece (though even I thought so myself for a bit!) and I am back in the swing of things, and have even outlined a couple of the upcoming chapters. I know this isn't the most interesting chapter (or the most consistent, as I wrote it over several months) but hopefully the story will grow from here. I'd like to thank any of you reading who have stayed with this story from the beginning, and to Anne Mary Ellen- who nicely nagged me to continue the story! Enjoy! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Till Kingdom Come

_Hold my head inside your hands_  
><em>I need someone who understands <em>  
><em>I need someone, someone who hears<em>  
><em>For you I've waited all these years<em>

_For you I'd wait 'til kingdom come_  
><em>Until my day, my day is done<em>  
><em>And say you'll come and set me free<em>  
><em>Just say you'll wait, you'll wait for me<em>

-Till Kingdom Come, Coldplay

* * *

><p>"Do you have a minute?" Asked a surprisingly calm Ginny Potter as she walked into Ron's small office at the ministry.<p>

"Sure, what d'you need?" He asked quickly.

"Why does my pregnancy healer know who you are?" She said, but not in an irritated manner as Ron might have expected.

"I was famous a few years—" Ron started.

"Don't give me that rubbish, Ron. This guy seemed to know you pretty well. Did you knock up one of those girls you slept with and are just paying them off? I'm just trying to figure out how you hid this from the public eye." Ginny spoke in a sharp whisper.

Ron smiled. He was sort of amused at how different his family assumed him to be after his alcoholism. "This isn't about any of those girls I slept with, is it?" He said, knowing exactly where this was going.

Ginny crossed her arms. "No it isn't." She said shortly. "If you're really bringing Hermione to Christmas, don't tag a kid along without warning." She tried desperately to make eye contact with him. "As horrible as you may claim us to be, we're still family, I just want the truth, Ron."

Ron turned his chair to look out the window. "You want to know the truth, eh? That's funny, Hermione and I were just discussing when to tell Mum." He was surprisingly calmer than he had imagined he'd be. He heard Ginny gasp at this. "I got Hermione pregnant. Her parents told her to get an abortion or get out, so we were scared to tell anyone else. We waited until after new years that year, and a couple of days later, she miscarried. After that we fought constantly, and eventually we both were offered jobs different places, and that was it." He said all of this in a matter of seconds, leaving Ginny dumbfounded. "Any questions?" Ron said as he clenched his jaw and made eye contact with her. She just stared back. "I'd better be going." He said he felt tears prick his eyes. He got his coat and left Ginny in the middle of his tiny office.

* * *

><p>"I'd like you to go with me." Ron pleaded to a frustrated Hermione once again.<p>

"I don't want to face them." She said for the hundredth time. "You go. I don't it to seem like I'm searching for sympathy or support."

"I want you to be there with me. I'm meeting them at the burrow at five. Please come." Ron said. Hermione huffed in reply. She tried to stack files and make herself look busy. They were in Hermione's new office at the ministry.

Ron turned around to leave but reversed in second thought. "I…I told Ginny yesterday."

Hermione's head popped up from her crowded desk. "What did she say?" she replied, not knowing what else to say.

Ron hesitated. "She confronted me. She's always thought you were pregnant when you left, that we have a kid now or something. I told her the truth, but didn't stay long enough to see her reaction." He looked uncomfortable.

"You left?" Hermione looked sort of shocked.

"I couldn't stay." Ron said shortly. "Five? Please?" He said just loud enough to hear as he left Hermione standing alone in her bare office. She thought quietly for a couple of minutes before forcing herself back to work. Five o'clock could wait.

* * *

><p>The fireplace of the burrow lit with flames just a couple of minutes after five. Ron stepped out and found his mother to be reading <em>Witch Weekly<em> at the kitchen table and his father to be tossing gnomes out of the garden.

"There you are, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, looking up from her magazine.

"Is now an okay time?" Ron asked nervously.

"Of course, I'll get your Father. Whatever is it that's important enough to come all the way here?" She said absentmindedly as she walked out the back door.

* * *

><p>The toast popped out of the toaster as Hermione finished scrambling the eggs she was making. She hadn't said a word aloud since Ron had visited her office earlier that day. Her thoughts had consumed her.<p>

_Why does Ron want me there anyways? Well for starters, I'm probably spending Christmas with them and I haven't seen them in years; also I was half to blame for our breakup, maybe even more than half…_ she thought. She glanced up at the clock. It read 5:20. _He's probably gotten through most of it by now anyways. He's probably talking about how I was horrible and left in the middle of the night without—_she stopped in her tracks. _Wait, Ron wouldn't say that. He's too noble. He's probably made me look like a saint…_ and without another thought, Hermione was in the fireplace flooing to the burrow.

* * *

><p>"It was my decision, all of it. I was the one that signed with the Cannons after it all was said and done. I just… don't blame Hermione for it." Ron said after a small sigh. He had finally gotten through the whole story.<p>

Soon there were footsteps and the small door to the kitchen opened. "He's lying. He's trying to make me look better than I was… than I am." Hermione said as she entered the room. Both Molly and Arthur looked stunned at the unexpected arrival of Hermione.

"Hermione…" Ron started as he stood up.

"No, Ron. They deserve to hear the whole truth." She said, only looking at him. She turned away to face his parents. "After I got pregnant, I thought it best to tell my parents about it first. I expected them to be pretty supportive, but they told me to get an abortion or get out. After that, I was so afraid, I mean, we both were. If you were going to do the same, we wanted to wait until after the holidays. And then… when we lost the baby…" she trailed off for a moment before regaining her composure. "I didn't take it well. I don't exactly know why. Logically, I was supposed to be happy to regain my life, but I never quite recovered. I was… horrible." Ron shook his head in objection. "I was. I treated Ron like rubbish, we hardly even spoke. When I got the offer to travel to the middle east, I took it without second thought. Then I left, without so much as a day's warning to Ron." The feeling that Hermione had, knowing she had just confessed the biggest secret in her life, was altogether liberating but still difficult. "I know it's hard to react to that… but I couldn't let Ron take the blame." Mr. Weasley looked in deep thought, while Mrs. Weasley stared at her aghast.

Soon, however, Mrs. Weasley rose from the table. She walked to the doorway where Hermione stood. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, both of you." She said before giving each of them a hug. "Well then," she said, finally smiling. "Where do we go from here?"

"We talk about the wonderful Christmas we are _all_ about to spend together." Mr. Weasley chimed in as he winked at Hermione. Hermione, still in a state of shock, could only smile at their acceptance. _This might turn out to be an alright Christmas after all_, Hermione thought.

* * *

><p>The next few days kept Hermione busier than ever. She was going to the ministry every day to prepare for her new job that would start after the holidays, her afternoons were spent Christmas shopping for Ron's family, and her evenings were occupied with Ron himself. Whether it be a movie, dinner, or just a quick floo to exchange greetings, Ron was back in Hermione's life full time. With only days until Christmas, Hermione was getting both nervous and excited to see all of the Weasley's again. On that Friday morning, however, Hermione received her first visit from one of her past acquaintances.<p>

A calm Ginny Potter walked into Hermione's ministry office that morning, only taking her by slight surprise. Although Hermione had not formally seen Ginny since her wedding to Harry, she had talked to Harry since then to know that Ginny was skeptical about her return to Ron's life.

"Ginny! What a surprise!" Hermione said as she stood from her desk.

Ginny returned a warm smile. "I'm sorry for just barging in like this… I just wanted to see you before next week. Listen—"

"I'm glad you came, I know you haven't been the… happiest with me. I can only apologize." She said, not meeting the redhead's eyes.

"Ron told me. He told me about the baby." Ginny said getting straight to the point.

"I know he did. But I'm not using that as an excuse, Ginny." Hermione tried to remain calm.

"You could have told me, you know." Ginny snapped a bit too harshly.

"I was scared and you were away at school! We were both so preoccupied…" Hermione was perplexed with Ginny's temper.

After a couple of moments, Ginny sat down. "God, I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't know what I was thinking, coming in here and snapping at you." Ginny sighed.

"No, not at all, Gin…" Hermione started.

Ginny continued, "It's just that I can't imagine that happening. When he told me I was just really shaken up about it."

Hermione was very confused to see Ginny talk like that. She thought she might be crying as she said that. "Are you okay?" Hermione said as she stepped from behind her desk.

Ginny wiped her face. "I came here to-" she hiccupped "-to tell you. Harry and I, we're having a baby." Ginny said as she continued to wipe away tears.

Hermione, who had been concerned about Ginny, was now overjoyed. She ran and hugged her. "I had no idea! Harry didn't mention it to me at all!" Hermione said.

"I'm sorry we waited to tell you. We told the family a few weeks ago, but Ron didn't take it very well. We were afraid you'd be the same…" She trailed off.

"He didn't take it very well? He never said anything."

"I just, I think when you left, he had some major issues to deal with that none of us could help him with. He couldn't even deal with them himself; and all that time he was waiting for you." Hermione felt her cheeks redden. "Anyways, I didn't want you to find out from anyone else." Ginny said with a finalizing smile. "Sorry for getting all emotional, I can't control it!"

"I was the same way. It goes away after the first trimester." Hermione said in a bittersweet tone.

"Ron was right about you, you know." Ginny said. Hermione furrowed her brow. "I had this vision that you would be some heinous bitch when Ron said you came back." Ginny laughed. "And I was wrong. He stood up for you."

At this serious tone, Hermione didn't know what to say. She was shocked to see how much Ron had fought for her. First towards his parents, now to his sister.

"Thank you for coming." Hermione said sincerely. "I'll see you soon, alright?" Ginny nodded. They hugged and she left to go to work.

Hermione hoped to work a couple of hours before meeting Harry at the three broomsticks. She couldn't help but wonder if Harry had known Ginny would meet her that morning.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the three broomsticks that afternoon to see Harry at a table in the corner, as to not draw attention or prying ears. He stood up to greet her and she immediately hugged him. "Ginny told me! Harry I'm so happy for you!"<p>

Harry grinned from ear to ear. "I'm so glad you think that." He said embracing her again.

"Ginny told me that Ron wasn't quite as thrilled. I'll see if I can talk to him about it." Hermione said as she sat and sipped on the pumpkin juice Harry had ordered her.

"There just isn't a good way to go about it, I know it's going to be hard for you two either way."

Hermione jumped at Harry bringing up her and Ron. "Ginny told you? Oh god I completely forgot."

"Yeah, she did. I barely believed her at first. Ron stopped by the house yesterday before going to the Burrow and told me, too. I just was shocked that I had no idea."

"We should've told you. You, above anyone else." Hermione looked regretful.

"I was away a lot, everyone was always concerned about me. They never took time for you or Ron." Harry sighed.

They paused for a moment. "Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry all of this happened. I'm sorry I lost you in the process." At this, Harry wrapped both of his arms around her.

"You're my best friend, you know that?" Harry said as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Yeah, I do." She replied simply.

* * *

><p>Hermione got back to her flat to the smell of dinner cooking on the stove. "Look who's home!" Ron yelled cheerily from the kitchen. Hermione laughed in reply.<p>

_Oh what a day I've had_, she thought as she removed her coat and put down her bag. Things in her life were finally coming together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's been a while. For that, I once again apologize. I'm sorry this is another transition chapter, I hope you hold tight for the next one! Should be very juicy. :) The tentative plan I have is to spread out the christmas holiday into 3 shorter chapters, so as to get at least 2 of them posted before then. I am going away for christmas, but I should have enough computer access to type a short chapter or two! Happy holidays to all my dear readers! Thank you for being so supportive! xx


	8. Chapter 8: A Promise

_And as the sun died_

_I promised that I'd seek you out_

_Well now the years have weathered me_

_And soon I'll claim you for my arms again_

_And if our hearts all disappear_

_And if our bones, they crumble to the soil_

_Well all our love will rise again_

_And if our hearts all disappear_

_And if our bones, they crumble to the soil_

_And all our love will rise again_

_And we'll float to the sea_

- A Promise – Broken Records

"I love the smell of this place." Hermione sighed as she walked through Flourish and Botts.

Ron laughed. "You really haven't changed." He muttered, but Hermione had already walked down another aisle, completely entranced.

"You think that George would like this?" She motioned him over and showed him the cover of _The Origin of Jokes: A History of Poltergeist_.

"Yeah, looks great." Ron replied.

"Okay that makes…. Percy and your mum left to get presents for." Hermione trailed off, brainstorming. "What d'you think Percy would like? A tie, perhaps? Or another dictionary?"

"He will like whatever you give them. They all will. It's not a big deal!" Ron said, smiling at her distressed state.

"But it _is_ important! I want them to like me." Her eyes cast down.

"They do, 'mione. They're going to be thrilled. The last good Christmas we had as a family was our last Christmas together, did you know that?" Ron's voice dropped down to a whisper, realizing they were in a public place.

Hermione stopped looking at the shelves and turned to him. "Ron, it's been four Christmases. You really haven't gone?" She sounded disappointed.

Ron shifted his eyes across the store. "Uhhh well..." Ron was interrupted by a bell tone, signaling the turn of the hour. "Oh merlin! It's already five?! I've got to meet someone to meet, can we talk later?" Hermione was quite shocked with his sudden departure. _Since when does Ron have meetings?_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Ron went to pick up his last Christmas present. He quickly walked into the jewelers to be greeted by the old man he had spoken with last week. "Oh, Mr. Weasley, I have your piece ready for you!"

"Thanks, Mike." Ron said as he waited. Mike returned shortly with a long velvet box. Ron opened it to see exactly what he'd asked for. He saw a pendant with a red ruby in it hanging on a red chain. "How does it work?" Ron asked as he held it.

"All you have to do is hold the pendant with your thumb and forefinger, and slightly rub the ruby until it clicks. It reacts to the heat." The jeweler said. Ron did as Mike had described and soon he heard a small click. He opened the oval shaped pendant to see a picture on each side of it, except the pictures were not little slips of moving paper that had been inserted. Instead, they were etched like art into the gold. On the left, he saw a picture of himself, Hermione and Harry taken at the end of their first year at Hogwarts. On the right, he saw one of the first pictures of them taken after the war. They all looked tired, but relieved. He loved that picture because as Hermione moved slightly, you could see her holding his hand for a brief moment. That made Ron smile. "Hope it's up to your standards, Mr. Weasley."

Ron was grinning widely. He reached into his pocket and handed Mike twenty galleons. "Mr. Weasley, we already had the cost taken out of your Gringotts vault, just like we discussed last time…"

"You didn't charge enough." Ron said with a small wink. "Take care." He said before leaving with the velvet box tucked into his coat pocket in the event he would see Hermione. After years of not being able to afford anything extra, Ron enjoyed being kind to others. Twenty galleons were not even close to what had been removed from his bank account. _If anyone is worth it, it's her_ he thought slowly for a moment before he saw the very person he was thinking about walking down the street towards him.

"Ron I shouldn't have brought that up in there I don't know what I was thinking." She whispered breathlessly while falling in step beside him.

"I'm on edge about Christmas being so close, that's all." Ron said as he felt the velvet box in his pocket. It was then he noticed the mass amount of presents she seemed to be carrying. "Did you get a gift for all of Diagon Alley?" Hermione could only huff in response.

That night, as Hermione helped Ron pack his things for the coming day when they would depart for the Burrow, she finally brought up Ginny's pregnancy. "Are you sure you're okay with it?" Hermione finally said after Ron continually gave vague answers.

"I've just said I'm fine with it. Why do you even mention it more than it needs to be mentioned?" Ron said as he cast a spell to fold a sweater.

"It's just… Ginny, she mentioned that you didn't take it well…" Hermione said quietly.

"Oh, so now they're commissioning you to find out my problems? I should've known…" Ron said stepping away from his packed bag.

"It wasn't like that, I promise." Hermione said flatly. She wasn't going to take his repeated negative comments. "They're your family, Ron. One of these days you're going to have to forgive them."

"I have forgiven them," Ron started.

"You say that, but you haven't, not deep down." Hermione made eye contact as she zipped his bag. Ron shrugged. "You forgave me, you can forgive them. Some people don't have such things." She said bitterly before she left the room. Ron waited a moment before walking into the living room.

"I'll try, okay? I will." He said just loud enough for her to hear across the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, shortly after lunch, Hermione and Ron departed for the Burrow. It was December 23rd, the day before Christmas Eve. When they arrived, the house was decorated in all hues of red and green. Hermione noticed a batch of cookies on the coffee table. "Arthur, they're here!" they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from the kitchen. They set down their things and were soon greeted by Ron's parents, Harry, and Ginny.<p>

"Where are the others?" Hermione questioned after they had all settled.

"Percy, George, and Bill's families spend Christmas eve with their spouses families. They'll be here tomorrow night after dinner." Arthur responded.

"It's just us tonight. Hope you don't mind, dear." Molly chimed in.

"No, not at all." Hermione smiled warmly.

"Oh and tomorrow once the rest get here you'll have to sleep on the extra bed in Ron's old room." Arthur said, trying not to be awkward. He quickly changed the subject. "So Hermione, I saw you're starting full time at the Ministry just after New Year's…" Arthur and Hermione chatted comfortably as Ron looked on from the living room.

"It's good to have her back." Remarked Harry. Ron could only smile in response.

Throughout the evening, Ron stayed quiet. Hermione kept conversation with the others, though sometimes she talked a bit too much out of nervousness. After dinner Harry found Ron sitting outside as a fresh sheet of snow began to cover the countryside. "You all right, mate?" Harry said as he took a seat beside him.

"Yeah, never been better." Ron said with a nervous laugh.

"You barely said two words during dinner. I thought you'd be happier, that's all." Harry knew he was walking on thin ice even questioning Ron, but he did it anyways.

"I'm still getting used to all this. It's so easy for her to blend in and I just… can't." Harry knew Ron was talking about Hermione.

"You thought she was _normal_ during dinner, Ron? Maybe if you had stopped moping for two seconds you would've realized she's doing all this for you. All those questions she asked? She was trying to get you to chime in, to include you. She barely ate any food. She just kept looking at you." Harry shouted, exasperated. "I know you love her, mate." He said, almost an afterthought.

Before Ron could respond, he heard Hermione's voice from the porch, "Harry? Ron? Are you trying to freeze to death?! Harry, Ginny wants you. She left a present at your house, I think."

"I should be going, then." Harry said before giving Ron a knowing look. He and Ron both stood.

As soon as Harry was in the house, Hermione pulled Ron into a hug. "I'm sorry I was so annoying tonight." She whispered into his neck.

"No. You were perfect." He said, almost surprised by his own reply.

Hermione interrupted, "The whole time I just wanted to ask what was wrong."

Ron pulled away "I don't know what got into me in there. It's so surreal to me you're back, even now."

Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You've never been able to get rid of me. I force myself into your life by bringing trolls into bathrooms and things." She said with a sly grin.

"Oh so now you're cheeky, then?" Ron replied as both of them laughed.

* * *

><p>Molly watched her youngest son and Hermione out the kitchen window. She had never believed the 'just friends' act ever since Hermione started spending summers at their house when they were at Hogwarts. "When are they gonna figure it out?!" Ginny whined to her mum as she entered the kitchen. "I spent five bloody years at Hogwarts listening to their bickering and now it's happening all over again!"<p>

Molly chuckled, "I don't give it more than New Years for them to figure it out." Ginny nodded in agreement.

"_Mum!_ It wasn't three weeks ago you were hesitant to even invite her for the holiday." Ginny jokingly protested.

"I'm eating my words, I guess." Molly looked at them out the window as they laughed. "I forgot that she was my daughter as much as Harry was a son when they were at school." Molly reminisced.

"And now Harry's your official son." Ginny said absentmindedly as she watched them, too.

"And she'll be official before long, too." Molly added. Ginny raised her eyebrows at her mother.

_It's going to be an interesting holiday._ Ginny thought.

Not long after, Hermione and Ron entered the house. "I think I'm going to finish up some letters and make sure I have everything wrapped. Thank you for everything; it was a wonderful night Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said with a genuine smile.

"It was my pleasure, dear. It's so nice to have you back." She said as she poured tea for her and Ginny. Hermione left the kitchen. "Would you like some, Ron?" She said, pointing to the kettle.

Ron sighed. He desperately wanted to decline and retreat to his room, but he had promised Hermione he would try. "Sure, why not."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Ron sat awake staring out his window. As he watched the flurries of snowflakes cover the quidditch pitch all he could think about was <em>her<em>. He had spent many nights like this, but before now they had been filled with regrets. Ron had replayed so many of their fights in his head for years, every time wondering what could have happened differently. But tonight, Ron found himself oddly optimistic. For once, he was thinking beyond the past that had plagued him since the war.

A light knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Ron, are you awake?" A barely audible voice sounded. Ron opened the door to see Hermione standing there.

"Come in." He motioned, not exactly sure why she was there. Ron was, not by any means, objecting to her being there.

Hermione sat down on the bed adjacent from his. "I wanted to run something by you."

"Okay…" Ron replied nervously. Why was he getting nervous? It was just Hermione!

"I thought I might give Ginny the gift you gave me the last Christmas we spent together." Hermione said slowly. At first, Ron did not understand what Hermione implied. He then realized the last gift he had given her was for the baby. An orange onesie with a snitch on the front that read "Chudley Cannons." He felt his chest tighten a bit. Hermione continued, "I thought it would be a sign that we were okay with it. Sort of, you know, moving on." Ron was completely silent and wouldn't meet her gaze. Hermione feared she shouldn't have brought this up, but she was quickly surprised.

Ron stood up. "Do you have another present for her?"

"Well, yes, but I thought I'd just give her both." At this, Ron smiled suddenly.

"Do you mind if I give it to her instead? Since it's the cannons and all." Ron sounded optimistic.

Hermione started to apologize, "I just, I thought you wouldn't want to-"

"Don't you see? That's why I _need_ to do it. I can't seem to prove to anyone that I'm okay." Ron stepped closer to her.

"I know you're okay." Hermione let out a small smile.

"Am I? Am I really?" Suddenly, Ron doubted himself.

"You will be." Hermione said as she stood up and hugged him. She was at a loss. She wanted to help him, but this was one battle he'd have to fight on his own. Suddenly, she remembered something Ron had done to comfort her. "You remember when I would have night terrors all those months? Remember what you'd do?" Ron nodded, remembering all those nights that Hermione had cried while he held her. "Come on." She said, motioning to the bed.

They both got into the small bed and Hermione put her arms around him. Ron looked into her eyes with such intensity that she felt transparent. Slowly he closed his eyes and his breathing slowed. "You're my best friend." She whispered into his chest.

Ron let out a small sigh and sleepily replied, "I love you" before falling into a deep sleep.

At first Hermione tensed at the words. It had been a long time since she'd heard those words from anyone. But a small part of her knew that she had wanted Ron to be the one to say those words at last. All along, it had been him.

* * *

><p>Whew! It's a complete shock to me that I left this chapter unfinished for almost a year. I have got out all my notes and outlines as well. I can't promise anything (as I've learned I rarely keep them when it comes to writing), but I will say there are probably about two chapters left, not including the epilogue. Enjoy! x<p> 


End file.
